The Frozen Heart
by Katara43
Summary: A spell older than even the Avatar has taken hold of Katara's heart, freezing it slowly, changing the Waterbender until she is hardly recognizable. It is up to her friends to save her before this curse can take complete control and destroy everything in the life, destroying the person who is under its influence, Will Aang be able to do his task or will Katara be lost forever?
1. Chapter 1

_**Katara looked around Ba Sing Se, enjoying the breeze that toyed with her long brown curls, bringing the scent of jasmine and other sweet things along with it. It had been three years since the war ended and she was glad for it; the world had changed so much since her boyfriend, Avatar Aang, had defeated the Fire Lord, Ozai, allowing their friend Zuko to take his rightful place on the throne. Peace had been fought for in one year when they began their journey, making friends and enemies, learning trust, and finding love. There were a few rebellions, but nothing serious and over the years, they had diminished to almost nothing.**_

_**The eighteen year old woman looked around again and felt a chill. Unlike it was normally, the city was empty; she was the only one walking on the streets. Where was everyone? Where were Aang, Sokka, Toph, and Zuko? This bareness was starting to frighten the Master Waterbender and she was about to walk back home when she noticed a woman standing in front of her, her back to Katara. She was puzzled yet slightly relieved that she was not the only one out, but there was something familiar about the woman. She had long white ringlets, wore a dress so light blue it was almost white like ice, and there was a faint glow around her. A spirit? Was it Yue? No; the air around the woman was cold like the winter and she seemed to be powerful even though Katara didn't know why.**_

_**As she approached the figure, she turned, staring into Katara's olive face. Katara gasped, stumbling back from shock and fear. That was impossible, that couldn't happen; yet she was looking at her own face, yet it was not hers either. The face of the copy was beautiful but pale like snow, her hair white, but the eyes were the same and so were the features; she even looked to be around eighteen yet had an ethereal look about her that made her ageless. Katara was looking at a pale version of herself.**_

_**The Other-Katara smiled at her in a chilling way. "It is coming," she whispered; her voice was the same yet cold and soft, nothing like Katara's either. "The curse will take you, and you will not be able to resist." Then her hands filled with something white and crystalline; snow and ice. The next thing Katara knew, the other her had encased the city with ice, making the young Waterbender cover her eyes by the brightness, and the woman disappeared. When Katara looked, she was horrified to see her friends, all frozen and lifeless, on the ground, along with the citizens. Who really caught her eyes though was Aang; his gray eyes, usually bright and alive, were dull and he wasn't breathing. Tears cascading down her face, she ran to him and held his body as she sobbed.**_

* * *

Katara woke with a start, bolting upright in bed in their house on the Upper Ring, feeling as if she were freezing from her nightmare. This was the fifth time she's had it and still couldn't understand it. Why was there a pale version of herself and how could she have had the power to freeze a whole city and its living occupants? What was happening to her? All Katara knew was that it meant danger, but she wasn't sure of the kind it would be. What had the other woman said? It was something about a curse overtaking Katara and not being to resist. What kind of curse?

Right as the Waterbender was about to calm down enough and get out of bed to make some tea, a pair of familiar arms came around her waist and held her close. She looked behind her to see Aang's familiar eyes and arrow and more of her fear melted as he held her, watching her face in concern. It was then she realized how the room was just starting to lighten; dawn was approaching. He had either felt her and woke up or he was rising early again; either way, she was glad he was there.

Over the years, Aang had filled out where he was no longer scrawny but not buff either; lithe, she would say. His training in the elements had helped shape him, both in body and mind, turning him from the goofy twelve year old she had found to the attractive sixteen year old he was now. The Airbender had changed, but their love had grown over the time they had known each other. She had traveled with him even though he tried to persuade her to return home, at least for a while; but she was adamant. Katara didn't want to be anywhere without him; Aang had helped shape her into what she was. If it hadn't been for him, she and Sokka would never have been able to leave the Southern Water Tribe, to grow and learn of the outside world. He had made their lives better.

The Airbender pushed some hair from her forehead, eyes still on her face. "Are you okay, Katara? You feel slightly warm." His voice had deepened too, low but not too low; it was like a melody to her.

Katara snuggled into his bare chest, slightly blushing when their skin touched. She was only in bindings and he wore only pants because it was warm inside the house since summer had started ending. In a week is the celebration for the end of the war, a type of festival to acknowledge the peaceful world. Katara was excited about it, but something, a shadow of foreboding, covered her, as if a warning was saying to be careful, that something was about to change.

She sighed. "I'm fine, Aang; I just didn't sleep very well." She looked at him. "Why are you up so early?" She didn't want to tell him about her nightmare; she didn't want him to worry about it, not when he was busy with everything else. As the Avatar, he was obligated to present himself to the media and meetings for trade, colony regroup, and other official businesses of recreating the world. It was a huge weight, but he shouldered the responsibility with maturity, only complaining to her when things got too stressful for him to bear alone.

Aang shrugged, playing with a curl, even though she could tell he wasn't finished about questioning her. Ever since the first nightmare a couple weeks earlier, he had been trying to pry information by doing what he did, being compassionate and understanding. The Airbender didn't interrogate her though, which made her grateful since she was reluctant to put her problems on him. "I'm an early riser." He gazed at her and squeezed her stomach. "But I felt you move and became worried. I wanted to make sure you were alright." The truth of his feelings was in his clear gaze, confirming what he was saying. Katara couldn't have asked for a better boyfriend.

She closed her eyes, settling into his embrace. "I'm okay, really. I just have a lot on my mind right now, that's all." When he didn't answer, Katara looked up at him and touched his cheek, which he pressed into without thought. "I'm fine, Aang. Don't worry about me; I'm a big girl." She decided to make a little joke to ease the tension. "Besides, I wasn't your Waterbending teacher for nothing; I have to know how to fight."

Aang chuckled, some of the worry leaving his eyes. "That you do." He kissed her forehead affectionately before he backed away with a smile. "Come on; since we're both up, we might as well get the day started." Katara smiled in return and they both dressed before leaving the room to have breakfast. They were the only ones in the house; Toph had gone back home to continue her Earthbending school while Sokka and Suki had gone back to their homes. Zuko and Mai were leading the Fire Nation; they had married the previous year and had a daughter named Alora. The baby was three months old but already she was moving around. They didn't know if she was Firebender or not; it was too soon to tell. Katara wondered if one day, she and Aang would have kids of their own, if they ever got married.

She studied him from across the table, feeling herself blush. She couldn't help but think of how great of a father he would be; he was fun, caring, and strong enough to handle anything. Katara wouldn't want to marry anyone else or have kids with someone she wasn't familiar with; she and Aang had been through so much together that it strange to think of a life without him by her side. The Waterbender prayed it would never have to come to that.

As if he heard her thoughts, Aang's eyes moved to her, away from his noodles, and smiled at her with a sparkle in his eyes that made the blush deepen on her skin. Her breath caught at the look Aang gave her as if he knew what she was thinking about and was showing some kind of approval. Was she that obvious? As they continued to look at each other, the air heated, becoming charged. She wanted so desperately to ask him what he was thinking about when he stood up and walked over to her, sitting down, eyes never leaving hers for even a split second. Her breathing sped up from the proximity and her lips starting tingling when he looked at them, his eyes going dark.

When he looked back up, the desire in his gaze made Katara feel warm, and then he started tenderly kissing her, his warm hands cupping her face. Katara wrapped her arms around his waist, glad she ate fruit instead of meat this morning. Being a vegetarian, Aang didn't approve of eating something from a dead animal and the more time she spent with him made her more like him in that department. As she kissed back, she thought her body was going to melt right on the spot; her hands moved of their own accord to his chest and felt his arms go around her back, practically crushing her against his hard body.

Neither had any idea on how it had happened; they were on the ground, food forgotten, and Aang was kissing her neck, gently biting, probably leaving a mark or two in the process. They had gone this far before, but something felt different to Katara; she could feel her body warm up again, feeling the same desire she saw in his eyes when Aang had looked at her. Maybe they would go to the next step in their relationship; Aang certainly seemed ready for it. However, something stopped in her; they were still too young to make love and besides, she wanted to be married first. Even though she wanted every piece of him, it was too soon. They had to wait.

When she felt his hand go for the sash of her kimono, Katara grabbed it while pushing him away, albeit reluctantly because she loved the feeling of his lips on her skin, and goose bumps rose when cool air hit her warm skin. He looked at her in slight confusion as they fought for breath. She breathed, "Aang, we can't; it's too soon."

The Airbender swallowed, looking slightly disappointed but respected Katara's wishes as he got off of her after a gentle kiss, helping her back up. She snuggled into him, feeling his arms come around her and bury his nose in her hair. He didn't say anything; just held her and she wondered if she had offended Aang in some way. Katara looked up at her Airbender and saw that his eyes were closed as if in sleep, yet there was tension in his jaw, causing her to rub it slowly to ease it. "Are you angry?" she murmured.

His jaw unclenched as she continued her small treatment and sighed. "No, Katara; I could never be mad at you." His orbs opened, resembling storm clouds. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't have tried to go in…that area. I just love you so much I feel like I can't control myself sometimes. I hope I didn't scare you." His sincerity melted her heart, making her love him even more, if that were possible.

The Waterbender smiled slightly at his thoughtfulness; Aang really was something special. "You didn't, Aang. To be honest, I wanted to do it too."

Aang looked surprised and slightly hopeful. "Did you really?" he asked, hugging her closer again as he stared into her big blues.

Katara smiled a little. "Yeah," she said quietly. The smile disappeared as she added, "But still, we have to wait. Can you do that for me?"

He kissed her forehead. "I will," he murmured against her skin before pulling back slightly. "I'll wait until you're ready; I won't push you into it." To show her appreciation, she lightly kissed him, feeling themselves fit as they hugged after a few seconds of kissing. Katara really didn't know how she could have lived without Aang in her life; she would rather die than not be with him. Then her nightmare came to mind and she had to suppress a shiver of fear; it was only a dream, it didn't mean anything. If that was the case, then why couldn't Katara shake off the fear and foreboding creeping down her spine?

* * *

"ALL RIGHT, YOU LILY LIVERS!" Toph shouted to her students of Earthbending Academy. "NEXT FORM NOW!" As the students rushed to get into a line, the Earthbending Master felt their hearts and stances, walking among them to get a feel of their forms, correcting them in a much quieter voice. She might be hardcore, but even she wouldn't want to embarrass her students…at least, not overly much. When she was satisfied that everyone was in shape, she took a stance in the front on a stage made of earth. Today they were learning defense and had the kids in pairs, lined up and ready. "Alright, kiddies, I want every to follow my lead. Quin here will assist me." Quin was an Earthbender about two years older than Toph, but he didn't treat her like a defenseless blind girl like her parents did. Even though she talks to them occasionally, they still see her as a child, not the war hero she was.

Quin, on the other hand, treated her like one, yet he was also sweet and funny; not to mention a kick butt Earthbender. Even though she could not see, Toph learned about what he looked like and tried to make a mental picture; green eyes, black hair that was shoulder length, and muscular but not buff. She thought he sounded attractive, but she wasn't going to admit that. That would make her sound like a female, even though she was. Besides, she didn't have time to date or anything; she had a school to run. It was on an island a few miles away from Gaoling and someone had to Earthbend a bridge to get there. The island was uninhabited and had enough room to do as they should.

After the two of them demonstrated what the students should do, they left the kids to their own devices; Toph wasn't worried about them skipping out. The last time anyone did that had been… unpleasant. It made the students think twice about sneaking off. Ah, the joys of being a hardcore teacher. The two Earthbenders entered the lounge where they could relax. A few others were there, extra teachers and students taking a break, but there was a secluded spot near the back and they went over there, grabbing a couple apples on the way.

Even though Toph loved doing what she did, a part of her missed the adventures she and her friends use to have: traveling around the world, making friends, kicking bad guy butt. Since the war ended with Aang taking Ozai's Firebending away permanently, things had dulled down; the occasional uprising never lasted for more than a week, which was boring most of the time. She remembered one time going to the meeting a couple years ago about trading and thought she would have died of boredom had it not been for the fact that assassins had tried to kill them instead. They had dressed like the noblemen but she knew something had been off even before they attacked them. Oh, that day was fun!

Toph chuckled a little, feeling nostalgic, and Quin noticed. "Got something you want to share, Toph?" His deep voice made her come back to reality and the female Earthbender took a bite of her red apple.

She wiped the juice the dribbled down her chin and swallowed before replying. "Just thinking about the past; of how things had changed over the years since Twinkle Toes took out the Loser Lord. I kind of miss being out there, making the world better and showing how I can help. Besides, it was about time I showed off. I was tired of being seen as the helpless little girl my parents see."

He laughed and warmth coursed through her at the sound. '_Get_ _a_ _grip_, _Bei_ _Fong!'_ she scolded herself. Still, the strange warmth stayed with as he said, "I know the feeling; when I was a kid I had an accident involving a huge rock landing on my thigh, breaking bone. I was about twelve or thirteen at the time, and mother was extremely frantic. My father is unknown; he only got my mother pregnant with me and then left right after he found out." The bitterness in his voice made Toph realize how he loathed this unknown man and she didn't blame him; if her dad had done that to her mom, she would hate him too.

She remembered his story of how he had come here, back when he had healed enough to bend again. Quin had trained until he was master at an academy near Yu Dao. When the Harmony Restoration Movement had failed, they Fire Nation colonies had grown, adding more people from the Earth Kingdom and the Water Tribes. It was a way of making peace amongst themselves. That was where he had lived before coming to Gaoling. His mother was a sweet lady; Lira was smart too. She wasn't an Earthbender, but she sure had the toughness of one. She had met Toph the day Quin had come to the tryouts for teachers to watch him perform, even if she was a little fussy about him. Still, she never stopped him from achieving his goals, which made her special. Don't get her wrong; Toph loved her parents, but they were so overbearing most of the time it made her want to rip out her hair in exasperation.

After taking a deep breath he continued, bringing her back to the present again. "Anyway, I used to be picked on by the older kids because of how scrawny I had looked and they had challenged me to an Earthbending match, which I accepted. The next thing I knew, I was on the ground with broken bones. I got rushed to a healer and fixed up, though I still walk with a slight limp."

Toph knew what he meant; she had noticed it the first time they had met at the beginning of the school being opened to the public. It had made her reluctant to give him a chance as a trainer, but she had had to remind herself that some people with a weakness can turn out to be the strongest of them all. She was blind, yet she saw everything around her because of the vibrations she could feel. When Quin had shown what he could do, the Blind bandit let him in, impressed with his skill. His leg was a little messed up, but his hearing was impeccable. She smiled. "And now you're here, training with the best Earthbender in the world. You should be proud." She felt his heart pick up speed and wondered about that. Was he embarrassed about getting praise? No; he was happy about that, but what made his heart beat frantically? Toph mentally shrugged it off for now; it was time to go back to training. She stood and threw her apple core t the trash, not missing it and felt Quin do the same. "Now, Quin, let's get back to those lili-I mean students, and see how they're holding up."

He laughed as they left the room. "I still don't get why you call them that; it's a little mean."

She grinned at him and placed her arm through his. Both of their hearts went crazy at the contact. "Eh, it's a teacher thing," she said, thinking how fun it would be to test the kids on certain points. However, something felt off, as if a stranger had been here, but that was impossible. The school was protected by some of the best Earthbenders she knew. She had the feeling though that something was about to change, and that it would not be good.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a few days later as Appa, the Avatar's flying bison, flew over the ocean, icebergs dotting the big blue. Aang and Katara were headed to the great Southern Water Tribe to see how the rebuilding had gone. Other than Sokka's letters they have always received, telling of the tribe's growth, they had only imagined what it could look like. It had been Aang's idea to go and Katara was more than willing as long as he was there. It had been over four years since they had been there and Katara couldn't help but think of the day they had freed Aang from the iceberg.

When he came into their lives, bringing fun and danger, it had changed everyone's lives, brought hope and love where some places had forgotten about them. Most people didn't believe that a child could bring those two important things back into life after a century of war; but Aang did manage it, bringing peace as well. The world evolved from hatred and fear, making room for more important things. Families were reunited and homes were rebuilt. The Southern Water Tribe was part of that regrowth. Everything had changed for the better, but sometimes her heart would ache from staying away from home.

Suddenly and without warning, cold fury washed her heart with ice. Why didn't she come over more often? Why didn't Aang bring her there more? It was unfair and Katara had the urge to encase him in ice. It wasn't like they had anything important to do besides going to meetings from time to time. This emotion, this coldness, frightened the Waterbender because it had come up so suddenly without provocation. It made no sense for the anger to have come up; there was no reason for it. As suddenly as the cold anger came, though, it was gone, leaving Katara shivering in its aftermath. What just happened? Aang must have heard her shiver because the next instant he was there, hugging her close to his body heat, trying to warm her.

Katara couldn't get why the anger came. One moment she was excited about going home with Aang and the next she was coldly furious. It almost made her heart stop; that was how terrified she was. As Aang gently rocked them back and forth, the Master Waterbender felt herself relax, but she knew Aang was going to ask what the problem was. Sure enough he asked, "What's the matter?"

She kept her head down, listening to his beating heart as the sound soothed her nerves, calmed her own racing heart. She couldn't bring herself to tell him; he was worried enough and she didn't want to put her problem on his shoulders. He may be the Avatar, but Aang was still a human being and they could only handle so much. No; she had to keep her fears quiet. Who knows what Aang will do if he found out?

Katara closed her eyes, willing herself to calm further. The Waterbender wanted nothing more than to tell him how she felt, but she couldn't. Instead she said, "I'm tired, Aang, that's all. I told you I haven't been sleeping right." It was a pitiful lie and they both knew it; she could tell from the knowing look in his gray eyes.

He frowned as he examined her face in the fading light, looking older and wiser than usual. Aang knew she was lying. "I know it's more than that, Katara. I don't like it when you're hiding something from me." He held her closer. "You once told me back at the Serpent's Pass that hiding what you're feeling isn't good for anyone. I don't care what it is, but I know that whatever you're feeling is eating you." He brushed her hair out of her face, grabbing Katara's chin as he did so. She was forced to look into his eyes, gentle yet strong, old and young. He really has grown up. "Please don't hide your feelings. I can't help you unless I know what's bothering you. Tell me what's wrong."

Katara took a deep breath, examining her Airbender with her heart in turmoil. The Waterbender wanted to pour her feelings out, to talk about her fears and the icy shadow that didn't seem to be too far away from her being. She wanted Aang to know about her nightmare and figure out what it could mean. Yet, she couldn't bring herself to tell anything. Her protective instincts wouldn't allow Katara to place her weighty problems on her boyfriend's shoulders.

Instead she touched his cheek, eyes connected with his. They had a strong bond and from it, the Waterbending Master knew he could tell she was going to lie again, but she didn't have a choice. "I'm okay, Aang. I just have a lot on my mind. It's nothing to be concerned about."

Aang looked he wanted to argue but there must have been something, a plea perhaps, that made him back off. He kissed her forehead softly. "Okay; but if you ever need to talk, know that I'm here. You can talk to any of us if you need to. We're all there for you." Katara nodded and kissed his cheek, making him blush slightly. It caused her to giggle a little; Aang was cute with red coloring his cheeks. Some things never change.

She smiled at him. "Thanks, Aang. You always know what to say."

The Airbender grinned a little. "Any time." Looking up at the sky he added, "We should arrive in about an hour or so." He looked back at her. "I bet you're excited about going home."

Now that everything was okay for the moment, Katara could feel her anticipation for home. She smiled for real. "You know I am." Aang chuckled at her excitement, hugging her once more then going back to Appa's head. Although he still looked worried for her, Aang was willing to let it go for now; but Katara knew, one way or another, that he was going to do whatever it took to learn the truth.

* * *

Sokka sighed as he finished writing his letter to Suki. It's been over a month since they had seen each other and the Water Tribe warrior missed his girlfriend with an ache. Judging from the letters, Suki missed him just as much. Putting the brush down and allowing the ink to dry, he put his hand inside his pants pocket, pulling the necklace out. His father, chief Hakoda, had helped him make it, carving the stone under Sokka's instruction. The silver pendant had a fan on top with two swords crisscrossing under it.

When they met up again, go out for dinner, he was going to propose to her after dessert. Sokka wanted to spend the rest of his life with her and have Suki be the mother of his children. He took a deep breath at the thought; it was too soon to be thinking of that, but he couldn't help it. A future with her would be the best present he would ask for. Sokka could only hope that she would accept it.

The Water Tribe warrior was about to roll the letter when he heard the familiar growl of a very special creature, the last of his kind. Going to the window of the building, Sokka was delighted to see Appa land just outside of the village. The wall surrounded the city like village though Sokka thought it unnecessary since the war ended three years ago. The Southern Water Tribe had grown, looking more like the Northern Tribe. Buildings so tall they seemed to touch the sky graced the land, made of white stone and ice. The stone had been brought in from the Earth Kingdom, cut and ready for building.

Running into the cold landscape, Sokka watched as his best friend, Aang, and his little sister, Katara, jumped off the great beast. He hugged them both as the villagers came out with cheers and kids yelling in excitement at seeing the two war heroes. Katara laughed, hugging her big brother back. "Nice to know we were missed. It's good to see you again, Sokka."

He was grinning as he backed away from them. "It's about time you guys showed; I thought you had forgotten me!" Ah, the usual sarcasm, thanks to the ever humorous Sokka. Katara shook her head in amusement; it was good to be home.

Aang chuckled with a smile, placing an arm around his best friend. "How could we forget our plan guy? That seems criminal."

Sokka laughed before a figure came to them, an elderly woman who looked after them when they were younger. Kanna, their grandmother, engulfed Katara in a warm embrace. "My little Waterbender," she said quietly. Tears glistened in the old woman's eyes as she examined the young woman before her. "My, how you've grown. I hardly recognized you." Kanna's eyes moved over to Aang and he bowed in respect; then looked shocked as she hugged him as well before examining his face. There was some sadness in her face. "So young," she murmured. "Yet so wise for your age. I hope you are fairing well, Aang."

He nodded. "I'm doing okay, Kanna. It's been a little stressful with the meetings, but we've managed."

She smiled. "I'm glad to hear it. Come, you must be hungry. I will prepare the tea." When the couple was about to remove their belongings from the saddle, Kanna stopped them. "The other villagers will take care of your packs. Come along; you too, Sokka."

The three friends looked at each other before following the old woman. Sokka looked at his friends. "So what's been going on with you two? What's new in the world?" Aang started explaining what they have been doing during their time away. It was strange for him to be the one to talk; usually Katara would. Sokka looked at his little sister and noticed how her eyes were dull; she had seemed happy when he came out, but now there was distance in her demeanor. Something was wrong and he didn't like the look on her face. There was something she wasn't telling either of them. What made her as silent as a grave?

* * *

Aang sipped from the warm cup, feeling the tea fill his body with warmth. They were inside Hakoda's home, furs covering almost everywhere. He wasn't comfortable with the idea of animal skins being used for warmth but he tolerated it. The chief was sitting opposite him on the rug, drinking the warm liquid as well as they conversed. Sokka and Katara were sitting on the other end of the room, catching up on news and such. That was just as well since the Airbender wanted to talk with their father alone.

Clearing his throat Aang said, "Hakoda, I need to discuss something with you."

The man looked at him curiously, putting his cup down. "What would that be, son?"

_Son_. The word made his heart constrict with longing. Aang wanted nothing more than to be a part of this family. His mind flashed back to the moment when Katara had said they were his family now, and the Airbender wanted to make that official. He took a breath and began, eyes serious. "Sir, I want to ask a very important question. You know I love your daughter more than anything else, and I would do anything to protect her, even if it meant risking my own life. Katara has been through so much with me that it made me realize how I can't live without her." Aang's heart was pounding, nervous about what he was going to say next, but it was too late to back out now. "Chief Hakoda, may I have your blessing to marry Katara?"

The was silence as the older man examined the younger one, face thoughtful and eyes attentive. Aang was aware of his girlfriend and best friend talking about the time they had crossed the Great Divide, when they had seen and fought those Canyon Crawlers. To be honest, he preferred to think about something else, like being married to Katara.

After so long, Hakoda finally smiled and put out his arm, which Aang grabbed at the elbow, feeling at ease. "It would be an honor to call you my son, Aang," he said letting go. Hakoda rubbed his short goatee. "Though to tell you the truth, I've already thought of you as one." He looked at his children before lowering his voice. "Do you have a necklace made?"

Making sure the siblings were busy, Aang brought out a necklace from his robes. The pendent was unique, the top yellow and blending into the blue bottom. Lines representing air carved into the yellow while water carved the blue; air and water in harmony. The band was deep orange, almost gold that shimmers in the firelight. The clasp holding the pendent in place was silver.

Hakoda took it and examined the piece of jewellery, impressed. "You must have worked a long time on this," he stated, handing it back.

Aang put it back in his pocket. "For almost a year." He smiled at his hopefully soon-to-be father in law. Then the Airbender looked over at the girl of his dreams. "I just hope she will accept." That was the one drawback; he didn't know if she would marry him. She could have been married by now if it weren't for him; Aang was two years younger than her yet it didn't seem to bother Katara at all. If anything, she seemed happy for it. They had known each other for four years from the time he was twelve; they knew each other better than anyone else. Would that be enough reason for her to marry him?

The older man placed a hand on the teenager's shoulder. He spoke with confidence. "She will. I can tell that she loves you, son, and will do whatever it takes to be with you. That's how devoted Katara is. You make her happy. She'll accept."

Aang grinned at the man. "Thank you; I'll remember that." Hakoda nodded and stood to leave; he had some work to finish. Aang watched him go, feeling lighter of heart. Yet, there was something wrong, he could feel it. Looking over at his friends again, Aang silently asked himself what the problem could be. He thought about the nights where she had woken up without warning, her face pale and glistening with sweat. Katara was having nightmares about something, but she didn't want to tell anyone about them for fear of causing problems. She never told him that, but Aang had known her long enough to understand her reasons for silence. It was her way of protecting others from her worries.

Aang felt he needed to show Katara that hiding emotions wasn't a good idea, but how? The Airbender thought for a few moments; the sole purpose of coming here was to get Hakoda's blessing for the marriage and to pick Sokka up for the Fire Nation. The festival would be taking place at the palace. It would take about three days for them to get there, leaving one day to prepare for the festivities. That was where he planned on proposing to her.

Looking back at Katara, Aang felt determination course through his body. No matter how long it took, he was going to find out what has been going on with her. He needed her to trust him with her problems. The Airbender had to show her that her problems can be solved if they both worked on them. He would never let her be alone ever again.

* * *

As they left the South Pole behind a few hours later, Katara pondered her emotions. Other than the strange anger that had come over her earlier in the day, she felt fine now. Why had it come on like that? She had never felt that kind of anger since she faced Yon Rha, the man who had killed her mother. Actually this had been worse than that; it was like an icy fist had covered her heart, freezing it. The Waterbender shivered in the air, remembering it. Glancing over, she gazed at her brother who was in turn studying her with a peculiar expression, as if he too wondered about it. But he didn't know; Katara didn't tell him or Aang about what might be happening to her.

Katara looked over at the Airbender and noticed how he was watching her too, but he averted his eyes from hers as if fearful of what she would do when spied on. Sighing, the Master Waterbender looked back at the darkening water. It was nearing sun set and growing darker still. They'll make camp when they reach land in a few hours. For once, the water didn't soothe her like it normally would. Instead, watching it turn dark, made that foreign coldness creep in again. It made her remember the war, of losing her mother, then father, and stealing her childhood. It was so unfair! Why did have to happen? Why couldn't there be more light in the world?

She became so angry that her hands curled on the edge of the saddle; the next instant ice formed where her hands were and Katara released the saddle with a gasp of shock. Even as she watched, the ice grew until it was three times bigger than her hands. She looked at them, gasping in fear and some amazement. Where was this anger coming from? What was it doing to her powers? What was happening with her?

Taking a deep breath, she melted the ice and sent the water into the ocean before curling into a ball as if to prevent any more mishap. Unknown to her, though, Sokka had seen what had happened though he kept quiet as he thought about what this could mean. He had an idea on what was happening to Katara; Sokka only prayed that he was wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

Aang was watching from Appa's head as the sky darkened on the last leg of their journey. He could see the Fire Nation in the distance and determined that they should arrive in an hour or less. The dormant volcano that was home to the citizens of the great nation towered over the bay, cliffs protecting it on all sides. It reminded him of Crescent Island, where the sages temple used to be before it was buried in lava and ash over a few years ago. The palace of the Fire Lords, one of his best friends being the current one, was inside the volcano. The palace city, from what Aang could see, was buzzing with activity as everyone prepared for the festival that would take place tomorrow.

Looking behind him, the Airbender saw his girlfriend and other best friend sleeping. Rubbing his own eyes as weariness seeped into his bones and could only imagine how his bison must be feeling, since he had to carry all them with short breaks in between flights, Aang thought about sleep and was sorely tempted to close his eyes. But he would not let Appa stay awake on his own; it wouldn't seem fair to the giant animal that had been his companion for an entire lifetime. Besides, he was worried about Katara.

She had been mumbling for the last hour and sweat beaded her forehead as she tossed and turned. It broke his heart to see her in obvious pain, but she won't talk about her nightmares. He needed to do something to find out her dreams or what's been bothering her to the point of hysteria.

Maybe Aang could contact one of his past lives and ask them for advice. Roku would be the obvious choice, but somehow Aang didn't think that his spiritual mentor would have any idea about what has been going on with the Waterbender. From the mumbling that Katara's mouth has been doing, it seemed to him that something involving ice covering a city had been featuring in the pictures of her mind. What could that mean?

If it's about ice, than it must involve water. Perhaps Kuruk could give some insight into what's happening to Aang's girlfriend. As if the mental thought had entered Katara's mind, she awoke with a start, startling him out of his reverie. He watched as she looked around in fear and worry before realization dawned on her. They were in the sky, flying closer to the mainland, and she had just had another nightmare. He frowned as the Airbender examined her. Was it just him, or did she seem paler? The mocha color was there, but it was lighter than it should be. Normally when she got out of her nightmares, her skin would return to normal when she remembered where she was, but the color stayed the same. It wasn't getting darker again.

He looked back at the city, his mind racing. Something strange was going on. A couple days ago on their break, Sokka had asked if she could mend his pants. He had ripped them when finding food. Usually she would agree, but instead, she had shocked the two boys by firing ice shards at him. Sokka had gaped at her. When Aang had looked into her face, something was unnatural about it. Her eyes had been angry, a blue that was dark and cold like a winter's night. Then it was fine, and Katara had looked at what she did before excusing herself for a swim.

The other day was even stranger. Once Aang had followed her because she had been distant and wanted to comfort her, even though the reason behind her depression was unknown. When he had found her in the clearing, he had been shocked to find that she was freezing the trees...and water wasn't being used! She had been shooting ice from her hands.

At first he had thought she was using water from the air, but then realized that she wouldn't, not for this. Katara loved nature almost as much as any Airbender did. Why freeze it in the first place? Besides, the ice was actually shooting from her palms. If Katara had used the air, ice would be all over the place instead of shooting in a straight line. When he had called to her, the Waterbender had stopped and looked at him. Her eyes had been blank and she didn't seem to have recognized him.

She had fired at him and froze his body on the spot before running away. He had tried to melt the ice, to follow her, but the frozen liquid had not listened. It wasn't until she had completely gone that the ice melted on its own. It was the strangest thing he had ever experienced, and he had seen a lot of weird experiences in his short life.

What was happening to his girlfriend? One way or another, Aang was going to find out.

* * *

Zuko was in his study chambers reading the latest report of the uprising when a messenger came in. The young Fire Lord looked up in mild annoyance; didn't anyone knock? There was an excited gleam in the young man's face.

Lee bowed deeply. "I'm sorry to disturb you so late, sir, but I have news. The Avatar is here, along with the warrior Sokka and the Waterbending Master Katara. They have just landed outside the palace. Would you like to greet them, sir?"

Suddenly Zuko wasn't indignant about the intrusion. He felt some excitement about seeing his best friends. However, despite his eagerness, the Firebender kept his face blank save for a small smile. He nodded. "Very well. I will see to them. Make certain their rooms are prepared; I'm sure they are tired from their journey. Have something brought for the bison as well."

Lee bowed again and left the room, closing the door softly behind him as his master stood up to dress lightly. Leaving his hair alone, the young Firebender walked out of his room, walking down the hall to the main entrance of the palace. Before getting there, he stopped by his room, where his wife and daughter slumbered. Alora was sleeping in a cradle close to the canopied bed, Mai lying peacefully on it. Zuko took a moment to watch them, a small yet loving smile on his scarred face.

He considered himself the luckiest man in the world to have this small family; he wanted to make certain they had the best experiences his life could give them. Whenever Zuko thought about his own childhood, it only made him more determined to make his child's life better than his had been.

Closing the door softly behind him, the Firebender continued down the hall and came outside a short time later. There they were, his friends, sitting on Appa's legs as the bison munched away on hay. The gang stood up with smiles. Aang came over and gave a brother like hug. "Hey there, Sifu Hotman!" he said cheekily, backing away.

Zuko groaned. "I told you to let that go, kid." Even though he was used to being called that, the nickname still annoyed him after these last few years. Some things don't change, but he kind of wished they did.

The Airbender shrugged, not looking guilty at all. "Sorry, Hotman; you're stuck with it."

The oldest rolled his eyes. Sokka came and shook his hand. Good, getting a hug from Sokka is like getting squashed by a platipus bear. Zuko almost had that incident once back when he and his uncle were hiding in the Earth Kingdom. The Water Tribe warrior grinned. "Hey, man. Any food?"

The young Fire Lord snorted. "Again with the food, Sokka? You need a hobby."

He crossed his arms in mock indignation. "While you do paperwork inside a stuffy old room? Look who's talking."

Zuko stared at him. "Good point," he grumbled.

Katara snorted. "Okay, enough of this game." The Waterbender gave a quick hug of greeting before going back to Aang's side to hold his hand. The Firebender examined her in the dim light. Was her skin pale? What was with the attitude? Something about his friend was off, but he mentally shrugged it off. If Katara wanted to talk about something, she will in her own time.

The young man gestured for them to follow. Servants bowed as they walked and Zuko nodded to them in a silent command to continue their work while also acknowledging it. At first being the Fire Lord had been hard on him, almost destroying the friendships he had made. He remembered making Aang promise to end him if Zuko became like his hateful father a couple years back. But it had gotten easier and his friend never had to fulfill that promise.

Returning from the past he asked, "What's been going on with everyone?" Even though he received messages from time to time, it was easier talking to them in person, something he had secretly missed.

It was Sokka who answered first. "Nothing much on my end. Since the war ended, things have been uneventful." His face brightened however as he added, "But hopefully things will change in a month or so."

Zuko looked at him with a brow raised. "How so?" The Firebender noticed how Aang and Katara smiled at each other knowingly. They knew but weren't going to tell; they were leaving it to the meat and sarcasm guy.

A slight blush colored the warrior's face and the oldest knew at once what was going to be said. "When I see her again, I'm going to ask Suki to marry me."

Zuko was happy for him; at least someone would stop his sarcastic comments from getting out of hand. Suki was strong of mind and body; she knew how to defend herself when in a sticky spot. He thought back to the Boiling Rock, where Suki had used her skills to get the Warden for the escape. That was some quick thinking on her part. Yeah, she was the match for Sokka.

Zuko patted his shoulder. "Congrats. At least then someone will keep you in line."

Sokka grinned. "Yeah, she's-" He stopped as the meaning of the last sentence sank in. His eyes narrowed and his voice was slightly higher than normal when he spoke. "Hey, I don't need help with that; I can control my comments."

The Firebender rolled his eyes. "Really?" he drawled out, stopping in front of a door, arms crossed with a small smirk. "I've yet to see the restraint." Aang and Katara laughed as Sokka floundered for a retort but nothing came out. Holding his own laughter in, Zuko opened the door. Inside was a large four poster bed, a dresser, wardrobe, and mirror. The view of the courtyard could be seen. "Anyway, this is your room. If you're hungry, let one of the servants know. Agni knows there are a lot of them."

Sokka smiled, though he still looked a little miffed about the comment from before. "Sounds good; I could go for-"

"I don't want to know," Zuko interrupted, grimacing. The last time he saw one of Sokka's 'creations', he nearly blew out his own lunch. Judging from the almost silent sigh of relief from the Airbender, the youngest was glad for the interruption. Sokka shrugged, looking smug, and went into his room, closing the door without a word of thanks that made Zuko grind his teeth. Sokka can be annoying, but he was smart when he wanted to be and is a good listener.

A few doors down he opened another room, where Aang and Katara will be staying. The room was similar to Sokka's but slighter bigger. Their bags were already inside. The couple entered, holding hands, and Zuko felt happy for them. The couple had been through a lot together and had grown so close it was impossible to separate the bond. They were best friends, lovers in the making and, who knows, maybe one day they'll marry. It made him reminisce about his own wedding with Mai, watching her with wonder and anxiety and love. Would he be a good husband? Would he be bad at the father stuff when they had children of their own? All the worries never left until they had Alora, those worries being replaced by different ones.

Someone snapped their fingers in his face and Zuko jerked, gazing at the grinning couple. It was Katara who had snapped her fingers. "Wake up, Fire Head." The couple laughed while he scowled, annoyed about the intrusion of his thoughts.

Aang was grinning from ear to ear. "Don't look at me; it was her idea." The mischievous glint in his eyes, however, says he approved.

Zuko sighed. Why did he miss them again? Oh, yeah, because they were his friends whom he had not seen for some time. Some humor wouldn't be so bad. Still, they could ease up on it.

"Okay, very funny you two. Look, it's great seeing you, but I have to finish reading these reports then I'm going to turn in. I suggest you do the same." Before he left, the Firebender have a smile and added, "But when you do, try not to be loud, okay?" He was gone before they could muster a reply, looking red in the face.

Zuko walked, chuckling to himself, when one of the servants left Sokka's room, looking slightly green as he walked away quickly and he knew his friend had just ordered one of his 'creations'. He sighed, walking on. This week was going to be a long one.

* * *

Aang woke up early again with a weight on his bare chest. His arm tightening unconsciously, his eyes wandered down, landing on the young woman he hoped to marry. A smile graced the young man's lips as he watched her sleep. For once, no nightmare had bothered her during the night, serenity in the place of fear. There was a peaceful look on Katara's face that made his heart soar with relief. Maybe now she could rest more, maybe even tell him what's been going on.

As if Aang's thoughts caused it, the Waterbender snuggled closer as if seeking his body heat despite the warmth, even with the draperies drawn over the windows. A blush crawled into his cheeks as his body reacted to hers. The older they got, the more he became aware of her curves, how her body started growing into an hourglass shape. It was something he had experienced before his fifteenth birthday, thoughts that would have made Gyatso blush. Desire. He never felt it until a couple months before his birthday.

* * *

_It was a beautiful night and Aang had taken his girlfriend out to dinner, to the Jasmine Dragon. The shop had been closed that night just for them, thanks to Iroh, the kind uncle of Zuko. The couple had eaten vegetarian food, even though the Airbender didn't mind if she ate something else, but Katara had grown to be more loving of animals and didn't mind being like him for that night. It had made him happy._

_It was when they went to the lake that Aang started looking at her in a different way. His silver eyes had taken in the face he had come to love, have loved since the beginning, but something about her face and body were different. It might have been the full moon; it could have been the romance of the moment, but something had made him grab her face tenderly and kiss her with a sudden passion he didn't know about._

_Katara had been a little surprised by it but had given in almost instantly, making Aang's hunger for something grow. The Airbender didn't know what it was he craved, but it was definitely from Katara he wanted. For the first time in their relationship, he stuck his tongue in her mouth, making her gasp and pull away to stare at him. He stared back, shocked by his action. It was then Aang realized their position; Katara was underneath him with Aang straddling her waist._

_He blushed. "Katara." His voice had lowered and he tried to clear it. His body was hot and tense as if waiting for something, but he didn't know what. Then he realized how his pants had seem to shrink and his embarrassment spiked. Aang was feeling desire. Trying to back up he stammered, "I'm sorry. I-I didn't know wh-what came-" He never finished because her lips her pressed firmly against his, arms locked around his neck, pulling Aang closer._

_It was the last thing the boy had expected, but the desire, a flame inside him, spurred Aang on. When he felt her tongue against his mouth, he opened it, giving in. When the organ touched his in a hesitant manner, Aang thought his mind was mush as his body took control._

_When they had finished, Katara's top of her dress was out of place while his shirt had disappeared. The desire had dwindled into a small flame, waiting to come alive at the next opportunity._

* * *

Looking at the girl in his arms, that flame started growing again, but self control prevented him from doing what he wanted: To make her his in the physical way. First off, he wasn't entirely sure how to please a woman and that lack of experience might scare her off. Second, Aang wanted them to be married before they actually did make love; it was the right thing to do and, call him old fashioned, he prefered to do things he traditional way. The last thing he wanted was to get her pregnant and then propose. It would make it look as if he did it on purpose to ensure a future. That wouldn't be fair to her. Besides, if that happened and Sokka found out... Aang shivered. He may be the Avatar, but even he wouldn't want to invoke the warrior's wrath.

The tightening from the arm on his stomach had him looking down and saw that her eyes were opening. It took a few seconds but she looked at him and a smile came to her beautiful face. Though still a little pale, Katara was a goddess and she will always be his one and only.

Aang softly kissed her. "Good morning, beautiful," he said quietly.

Katara nuzzled his warm neck. "Morning, sweetie." Looking around she added, "Rising early again, I see." The blue jewels of her eyes sparkled as she looked at him, turning his mind blank. Aang was tempted to stay in bed this time, just to enjoy her company. Even though a festival would be taking place later on that day, he wasn't sure he wanted to go. People would flock them like birds waiting for food. Still, he knew they had to go. It inspired the people to do the right things.

Aang smiled at her. "Can't help it." Concern filled him as he touched her cheek. "How did you sleep?"

The Waterbender kissed his palm. "No nightmares this time." She gazed at him. "I slept like a baby."

He nearly breathed a sigh of relief and noticed how tense he had been until then. Maybe she was getting better. Still, Aang was not going to question her further; she'll tell when ready. Aang hugged her, feeling Katara's arms wrap around his back. "I love you," he whispered, inhaling her scent of ocean mist.

She chuckled and kissed his neck, sendinf pleasant shivers down his back. "I love you too." The Waterbender looked at him. "Let's go; we have to get ready." He groaned but consented to her wishes. Besides, Katara looked excited; he wasn't going to ruin this for her. As long as she was happy, then he was going to keep her that way.

* * *

Sokka felt the rumble first before he saw the clouds of dust in the distance. He was helping set up one of the stands for the festival and nearly fell off the ladder holding him up. Looking to where the vibrations were coming from, the warrior saw a pile of rock moving at amazing speed.

Sokka squinted his eyes, trying to get a better look. Was that a figure? A grin spread in his face; there was only one person he knew who could do that. Toph Bei Fong. Everyone started to take notice of the moving rock and stopped what they were doing to watch. Sokka climbed down and waited with the rest of the group.

It wasn't long before she joined the group. Toph walked over to him without any effort and punched his arm. "What's up, Snoozles?"

He rubbed his arm. "Good to see you, Toph." Just then someone else came up to them, green eyes and long black hair. He walked with a slight limp. Sokka raised a brow. "Who's the new guy?"

Was is just his imagination or did Toph blush? Oh boy, someone has a crush and judging from the way the young man looked at her, it was obvious he felt the same way. The Blind Bandit elbowed the newcomer. "This is Quin, one of the instructors at school. Quin, this is Sokka. Also known as Snoozles in my book."

Quin laughed as Sokka scowled, which she felt and looked smug about. "Nice to meet you, Sokka," he said extending his hand and Sokka shook it. "Toph has told me a lot about the group."

The warrior crossed his arms. "Really? Like what?"

The man waved his hand. "Nothing bad; just humorous. Where are the others?"

He shrugged. "They're around; just don't know where." He thought for a few seconds before placing his arm around the guy's shoulders. "Think you can give us a hand?"

The Earthbender nodded. "That I can do." Sokka led the two to where they were needed and resumed his work. It was great seeing his friend again and was curious if she and Quin would end up together. Yet there was a cold feeling in his soul that told him danger was coming. His instincts were hardly ever wrong and this feeling was strong. Whatever was going to happen was going to occur soon.

* * *

The festival was in full swing and Katara was having the time of her life. Whatever had happened to her with the cold anger was the last thing on her mind even though a corner of it still wondered what had made it come out. She paused as she was about to eat her meat and vegetables on a stick. Something was going on and yet she had no idea what it was. Shrugging, Katara bit into her food and looked around.

Aang was of course by her side, eating a moon peach. He looked relaxed for the first time in weeks. Surprisingly, not a lot of people bothered them, though a few girls had tried to flirt with him. One look from her and they had backed off, casting nervous glances over their shoulders as if waiting for an attack. What did they see in hers?

Taking a deep breath, the Waterbender focused on her food even though her stomach had knotted with anxiety. What was the matter with her? Just then screams sounded in the streets and fireballs shot out. Aang grabbed her hand and they ran towards the threat, years of fighting instincts working. Another rebellion was wreaking havoc on the town right under their noses. Katara gathered water from a well and hit one of the rebels, dressed in tattered clothes wearing an eye patch. He turned to her and shot flames, and a powerful gust of wind blew it away. Aang Earthbended the man into a prison of rock, his head sticking out.

In the corner of her eye, Katara saw Toph and Quin fighting, doing what Aang did before disappearing into the chaos. The rebels didn't stand a chance, especially when there were guards from the palace fighting to protect the people. It wasn't long before they ran, leaving their comrades. Katara thought it was over until she saw a small group surrounding a young woman a bit older than her, holding a baby in a protective manner.

Watching them, Katara saw they were trying to get the babe away from the woman and that cold anger rushed back. No mother and child should be separated; it wasn't right. Using water, she rode it over to them and knocked the enemy down, away from the young mother. She was crying and clutching her baby to her chest. "Are you alright?" the Waterbender asked, looking at her in concern.

The woman was about to reply when her gold eyes widened in fear. Katara frowned and looked back to see the rebels getting up, fire coming to life in their hands. Taking a stance, she prepared for another fight. The one who seemed to be the leader leered at her in obvious lust. It made a shiver of fear crawl down her spine but she kept her face angry, which wasn't hard. The coldness was even more dangerous than before.

The man smiled, showing yellow teeth beneath his beard. "Now, little girl, we were only looking for some fun. Want to join in?" His men laughed as the meaning sunk in. They were planning raping this woman. The cold anger became worse. There was no control this time. It had her in its grip, unwilling to let go.

As they came closer she yelled, "Stay back! Stay away from them!" They looked shocked but then they scowled before coming closer. She lost it then. "Stay away!" she screamed, thrusting her hand out. With no water, ice left her hand, gathering quickly as ice stalagmites formed on the ground. They grew and the rebels were forced back. Part of her was shocked by what the power did but she didn't stop. She couldn't, not until the idiots got the message.

They did. Screaming, they ran, going over each other to get away from and the ice, yelling something about a witch and spells. As soon as the men were away, the ice stopped and she fell to knees, suddenly tired. There was a throbbing in her head that almost split her skull open. What in the name of Yue just happened?

When Katara stood, feeling wobbly, she finally noticed the silence. Looking around, the Waterbender noticed how everyone was looking at her. Shock filled her as she realized what she had done. She stared at the ice that did not seen to be melting, then her hands. They were shaking. Holding them to her chest, she looked at the crowd again and saw Sokka looking at her with understanding horror. Then a pair of familiar gray eyes met her gaze. Aang's held shock.

She couldn't take it; there were too many eyes, watching, judging. Panting, she looked at Aang once more before shaking her head. Gathering water, she sped away, leaving the ice and the crowds behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

Now Aang was extremely worried. There was no sign of Katara anywhere; even Toph was having a hard time finding her. The Airbender didn't know what to do. Katara wasn't at the beach, she wasn't at the palace, and she wasn't at their favorite restaurant. And if the blind Earthbender couldn't sense her, then she was too far out of range. Appa was still at the stables, so Katara hadn't taken him. Where was she?

Maybe she had Waterbended away from the mainland. That was the only explanation and a possible one at that. Katara obviously didn't want to be found, not since she had displayed the most powerful bending he had ever seen. Or was it bending? It looked like it, but it actually felt...older. Katara had never done that, not in the way of harming people. He thought back to the day he saw her use this strange power on the trees. What was causing her to do it? Whatever was making Katara act the way she had been was not something anyone had heard of.

Aang was pacing in his room of the palace, watching out the window as if to make his girlfriend appear by will. He sighed, feeling an empty part in his heart throb with longing. How long was she going to stay away? Even though she had left to protect them all from the unknown, didn't she realize that help will always be around if trouble comes? The Airbender groaned, landing in their bed with his arms out, feeling restless and annoyed by the inactivity forced upon his being. Staring at the canopy covering the bed they shared, he thought about what to do. If Katara didn't want to be found, then maybe it was best to leave her be until she was ready to return. On the other hand, if she was gone too long, something might happen to her.

Aang sat up, feeling torn between helping his love and leaving her to think. Katara wasn't weak, quite the contrary, but something was wrong with the Waterbender and the thought of leaving her alone while trying to figure this out left him aching. The woman he loved was in danger and he felt his natural reaction to protect come alive again, heating him from the inside out. Holy Spirits; what was he doing, sitting around? Katara needed help and he was going to rescue her from this nightmare.

Getting up, the Avatar walked over to his door and opened it, revealing Sokka who was about to knock. The warrior blinked and lowered his fist after a moment, rubbing his neck. He looked nervous but determined. "Uh, hey, Aang." Toph, who was behind the young man, blew her bangs out impatiently. Sokka glared at her in exasperation, but Aang could tell they were both upset about Katara too. The older teen sighed, looking into the Airbender's eyes. "We need to have a meeting, now. I think I might know what's happening to Katara."

Aang, frowning with both worry and curiosity, followed the two into the dining hall. Zuko was already there, pacing from one end of the long table to the other, looking as agitated as his movements indicated. He had been there when Katara had unleashed her strange powers and saw her run away from the festival. No one had really wanted to celebrate after the rebels had attacked. Those held hostage were in a prison close by, guarded by some of the best warriors in the Fire Nation.

The young man stopped as they entered the room. Though he looked like he didn't want to, he sat down and waited for them to do the same. This time, however, Sokka sat at the head while Toph and Aang sat on one side, leaving Zuko to the other. The Airbender hated sitting idly while someone he cared about was in need. It drove him nuts, not doing anything, but if Sokka was going to enlighten them about Katara's situation, he would listen.

The warrior scratched his head before blowing out a breath. Looking at everyone, he began. "Okay, I have an idea on what's gotten into my sister. I don't like it and a part of me wishes that it didn't happen and that I was wrong, but wishing isn't going to do anything. All the signs are there, has been there for some time."

Zuko groaned. "Just get to the point, Sokka!" he demanded.

"Yeah!" Toph agreed impatiently. "What's wrong with Sugar Queen?"

Aang was growing impatient too and wanted to leave so he could begin his search, but if he did that, then he wouldn't understand what's happening. Pushing the impulse to run down, he remained quiet and waited. Sokka took a deep breath. "I think she's going through the Frozen Heart curse."

The Airbender raised his brows and looked around the table; his friends looked as confused as he felt. He had no idea what Sokka was talking about; yet the name seemed familiar too, like a word he had learned but then forgot about when not using it. It was Toph who asked the question. "What's that, Snoozles?"

For once, Sokka didn't look offended about the nickname; instead there was surprise in his features. "You guys don't know it?"

The Firebender ran a hand through his hair. "How can we? None of us live in the Water Tribes."

Sokka, eyebrows raised, turn to look at Aang, who had a thoughtful look on his face. "I'll be surprised if you don't know what it is, Aang."

The Airbender looked at him, eyes serious and thoughtful. "Well, I think I did hear of it actually, but the words are different to what I used to hear." He paused briefly. "Over a hundred years, when I was ten, Gyatso and I went to the South Pole to visit some friends; the chief and his son. It was a couple days after arriving that I heard of a story. Back then, it used to be called the Frigid Being curse. According to legend, it only happens to someone from the north or south, typically to Waterbenders, though some say it can happen to Airbenders too." The next part made him feel nervous, but it had to be said. "From what I remember, once the curse has taken hold, there was no way to stop it, not forever."

Strained silence echoed in the room, filling the atmosphere with tension. Zuko was shocked, Toph looked worried, and Sokka looked knowing. Aang himself felt his body chill unpleasantly. His friend had been right about all the signs being there; the cold anger, the ice, freezing, distance in demeanor. Why hadn't he realized that sooner? Would it have changed anything? Would it have helped Katara regain her true self?

The young warrior nodded, looking stressed. "Exactly. I learned about this story when I was kid, back before my dad had to leave. It was story night and all the men and some of the women gathered in the main tent. Katara was sleeping during that time, so she doesn't know about it. Besides, she never had time for stories, not since mom died. Believe it or not, this curse is older than the Avatar Spirit, older than you, Aang. Back then there used to be cure for it."

Zuko frowned. "Used to be. That's past tense. Are you telling us that the antidote for this thing doesn't exist anymore?"

Sokka nodded. "The cure was lost ages ago; no one remembers it. The curse allows that person a power to control minds. How, I don't know, but it was strong. I think the person made everyone in the north and south forget them. It happened after Avatar Kuruk passed away." He and the Firebender looked at Aang; Toph was obviously listening to his heartbeat. It was erratic; the Airbender knew what they wanted.

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He wanted to find Katara, but maybe if Kuruk knew about the antidote to Katara's curse, it would be well worth the trip to the Realm of Spirits. Besides, he had meant to visit the Water Tribe Avatar anyway. "Okay, I'll go to the Spirit World and talk to him. Maybe he remembers." He stood up and the others followed his lead. "I need to meditate, so the rest of you would need to look for Katara without me. I won't feel better until she's brought back. The least we could do is tell her what's happening if she hasn't figured it out already. Take Appa, but be careful; who knows how far this curse will go." There was a murmur of agreement and his three friends went to get ready for the trip.

Aang walked outside to the turtle-duck pond where a mother and her babies swam. Sitting on the soft grass, the Air Nomad closed his eyes and evened out his breathing, calming his mind to focus on the task at hand. Even though he had gone to the Spirit World so often before, the sensation of weightlessness always struck a cord of fear in him. His heart stopped it felt like. The feeling of leaving his body still made him nervous and sometimes he had to forcibly remind himself that he was not dead, just traveling. It happened in seconds. The next time he opened his eyes, he was in the empty version of the Northern Water Tribe.

* * *

Katara breathed deeply, concentrating on her Chi as it flowed through her body. Calming herself again, she got into the Octopus form and tried to raise the water. She was on the beach of an island about ten miles away from the mainland. After the episode back at the festival, she had Waterbended herself away, landing on the beach. Before she had reached it though, her bending gave out, making her land waist high in the water. She had to make an ice board to reach the rest of the way.

Since then, she has been trying to get her Waterbending to work, but there was nothing. The only thing to show her efforts was the ice covering the sand. The strange thing was that it didn't seem to be melting. When she had touched an icicle, or ice stalagmite, it had shocked her that the ice hasn't melted; it remained solid and still freezing. That had been a few hours ago.

Thrusting her arms out, ice left her palms, causing her frustration to spike dangerously. Since the festival, her anger and fear grew, making her chest feel cold. The thing was, it did feel as if her heart was freezing over. No matter what she did, her Waterbending will not work. And still she had no idea what was happening to her.

Sitting down in defeat, Katara looked at herself in the smooth, still frozen ice. Her skin, usually a dark mocha color, was now on the pale side and streaks of white popped out of her chocolate locks. Looking at her hands, the Waterbender saw how pale they were, matching her face. And looking at the ice again, she was shocked to see flakes of snow on the edges, white like her hair streaks.

She was turning into her dream self.

At least now she understood what it meant; she was destined to freeze the world, ending all life. Groaning, she covered her face with her too pale hands as the tears flowed down her equally pale cheeks. The dream had said something about a curse, so maybe this was it, to become a cold hearted being and destroy everything and everyone.

No; she couldn't allow that to happen. There must be a way to stop this curse. But how? The only way she could think of would be to kill herself. Yes... that was the answer. Maybe this curse isn't immortal. Maybe killing herself will stop it. As she was about to make an ice dagger, a thought struck her. What about her family, her friends? What would they do if they found her dead on a beach miles away from the mainland? What would happen to her brother, their father? What would happen to Aang?

Thinking of him made her heart race, and the ice dagger melted as warmth and love filled her being. He always had a way touching her soul, even from a distance. She thought about his laugh, his goofy, loving smile, how he grew up to be the love of her life. Something made her look into the ice again and some relief came. Although there was still some white in her hair, most of it had gone, replaced by her natural brown. Even some of her skin color returned.

A seed of hope blossomed in her chest; maybe killing herself wouldn't be necessary. Love had something to do with it; the Waterbender could feel it. Taking a deep breath, Katara stood and took a stance. Concentrating, she moved her arms and water came to her. Though weaker than it should be, her bending was strong enough to be able to get her back to the mainland. That made her smile; if love had something to do with a cure, she will be okay. Katara wouldn't have to die and everyone would be safe.

Looking into the sky, she was surprised by how late it was. The sun was lowering to the horizon, casting long shadows where rocks and some trees covered the island. Riding on a small wave, Katara went back to the mainland, that hope still imbedded in her chest.

* * *

Standing, Aang looked around, trying to get his bearings; not easy while in spirit form. The North Pole looked the same as the time he and friends had traveled there. It made his chest tighten, remembering what had happened to one of their friends, Princess Yue. She had given herself to save the Water Tribes by becoming the Moon Spirit after Zhao had destroyed the old one. It was the Moon Spirit that had saved her when she was a baby. Yue was probably one of the bravest women he had ever known.

Concentrating on the task at hand, Aang started walking, looking around. The only difference with this place and the real Northern Water Tribe was the emptiness. No one walked the ice, children didn't play, and no one was Waterbending. Where was Kuruk? Aang thought his past life would be here, where his life used to be before his love had been taken away.

After wandering for only the Spirits know, the Airbender finally spotted another figure walking towards him. The man reminded the teenager of Hakoda; same hair, beard, even the two strands with beads at the end. However, though his friend had been to war, this man here looked older. Granted he was older, but it was more from the past than anything else.

Avatar Kuruk stopped in front of his reincarnation and gazed sadly into the boy's gray eyes. "It is good to see you, Aang. I see you have saved the world since we had last met. The world owes you its debt."

A small smile came to Aang's face. "I only did what was right, Kuruk." The smile left his face as he thought about the reason he was here. "I didn't come here for a regular visit; I need help."

The old Avatar sighed, looking grieved. "I know what you seek, Aang, and I will warn you now that it is something you will not like." Aang could feel himself become agitated and worried. What could be so bad that his past life was reluctant to share? Kuruk gestured for them to sit and they did.

The man examined him as he seemed to think of what to say. Finally, he did. "You are here because of the Frozen Heart curse."

Not really surprised, Aang nodded. "It's Katara; the curse has taken hold of her, and I need to know how to stop it. The antidote was lost after you had died, so no one remembers it. I was hoping you would, since it still existed at the time. Can you help us?"

Kuruk was silent as he watched the snow on the ground in contemplation. Aang was getting more nervous by the continued silence. His Airbender instincts made him want to move and run around, but he stayed where he was. Finally, the old Avatar lifted haunted eyes to his worried ones. "Aang, you are right when you believe I know the antidote. I do. However, I am not sure you want to hear it."

Taking a deep breath, Aang replied. "I need to know how to stop it, Avatar Kuruk. Katara's and everyone's lives are on the line. I can't let people get hurt because if this. If there's a way to save everybody, I need that cure. Please."

Kuruk studied the determined young man before relenting. "Very well. There is only one way to stop it. The ice curse is strong on its own, but it cannot outdo the power of the four elements combined. When brought together, the elements act as the offender of the curse. Ice is only frozen water, one part of a whole. It cannot withstand the four together. When you had almost ended Ozai's life"-that made Aang cringe-"the Avatar State allowed you to bring the elements forth, merging them."

The Airbender was slightly confused. "But if that's all it takes, why is the curse back? If it's only a single element, why didn't the four elements destroy it?"

His past life rubbed his goatee. "That is what puzzles me; it should have. Over the centuries the cure has stopped the curse, but every century or so, it returns to find a new host, much like how a spirit can inhabit a human. No matter what, the elements alone would not be enough. Now that over a century has come, the Frozen Heart has returned."

Aang closed his eyes, thinking about what the older man said. If that was true, then something must be missing. He didn't know what it was that could destroy the curse for good, but with some help, they could surely figure it out. There was one more thing he needed to know before leaving for the physical world. "Avatar Kuruk, if the four elements can stop this, how? The story says that it's older than the Avatar Spirit, which goes back to the days when lion-turtles gave bending to us. Did four different benders combine their powers and..." He didn't want to say this, but it was too late to back out now. "Did they have to stab the persons heart to get rid of it?" It was only a theory since the curse was being called Frozen Heart, yet Aang seriously hoped that wasn't right.

To his disappointment, Kuruk nodded grimly. "With the combination of the four elements striking the heart, the curse is removed, shattered until it grows strong again. Unfortunately, it also destroys the cursed person."

The Airbender felt his world slowing as the implications of what Kuruk is saying sank in. "You mean...in order to save thousands of others, one has to die." That last word make him feel sick. The curse was in Katara, starting to take over. If they were to save everyone, they had to... No; there must be another way, one less dangerous. He looked at his past life in desperation. "There must be something that's missing, Kuruk. Isn't there another way without ending a life? I can't do it; no one in our group can."

Kuruk looked away. "I am afraid there is not. I'm sorry." He stood up; the meeting was over. Aang sat where he was, feeling himself break in two. The man's eyes softened. "You love her; this is difficult for you. I know how it feels, Aang, to have a loved one taken without mercy. I still feel that ache of my love."

Aang took a deep breath and slowly thought. Something was missing, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Elements can stop this power for over a century, but it keeps coming back because not every ounce of it was obliterated. It was then he had a though, a smal blossom o hope. He stood and looked the man in the eyes. "There's more. You said that there was always a piece of the curse, waiting to grow strong. What about emotions? Do they play a part?"

He thought about it, rubbing the goatee again before slowly nodding. "I suppose it does. Emotions have their own power. The strongest we have used before was hatred. Maybe that is what is causing the curse to reform." Kuruk closed his eyes. "When I was alive, I saw the curse starting to take hold in a fellow Waterbender, but I was focused on my bride to be. When she disappeared, nothing else was thought of." The old Avatar looked at him. "If you can find out what is missing to destroy the curse for good, I believe you may well save the young Waterbender's life." He paused for a moment. "One last thing; do not let Katara take her own life. The curse feeds off of fear. If she is allowed time to end herself, the curse will grow and return sooner than it should."

Aang bowed, getting one in return. "Thank you for your wisdom. I'll do what I can to prevent any more innocents succumbing to this."

Kuruk touched Aang's shoulder. "I know you will, Aang. You have done much in a short time. If anyone can stop this, it is you. Until we meet again." The Northern Water Tribe dissolved, along with Kuruk, and Aang opened his eyes in the physical world. His body slumped as he suddenly felt tired. Rubbing his eyes, he was shocked by how late it was. He must have been in the Spirit World far longer than he had thought. Standing, he thought about how to find the missing piece for the cure. Kuruk had said that hatred had been used while getting rid of it for a long time. But what could be powerful enough to destroy it permanently? Any good emotion could outweigh the evil.

He had an idea about what it could be, but would it be enough? Would it save his girlfriend from this fate without killing her? How could he go through with it?

Placing his hands over his face, Aang tried to calm himself just when the door opened. Looking behind him, the Airbender saw Zuko. The Firebender looked relieved when he saw him. Aang wondered if everyone was okay. Zuko asked, "Everything okay? Did you speak to Kuruk?"

Aang could only nod.

His friend stared at him in exasperation. "Well?" he demanded.

The Airbender shook his head. "I'll tell you later. What's going on?"

The Fire Lord took a deep breath. "There's something you should see. Katara came back." And Aang was out and running, leaving his friend to follow behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

When Aang saw her, shock filled him. Katara's skin was pale with a hint of mocha while white sprinkled in her hair. She looked tired but slightly hopeful, as if she had discovered something during her time away from everyone. Maybe she had, but right now, the only thing that mattered was that she came back, more or less herself.

Unable to hold back, the Airbender ran over to her to give a hug, refusing to let go again. She was slightly cold, so he used his Firebending chi to warm her. He didn't like feeling her this way. It was not natural to be this cold during the end of summer, especially in the Fire Nation. It was then he noticed the slight tremor in her body and realized she must be colder than he thought. What had happened to his precious woman? Katara stayed close to him, arms wrapped around his waist as her head lay on his shoulder. At least now she didn't have to bend her neck so far to get into this position.

Aang kissed her hair, feeling her warm up. "I was so worried about you," he murmured, tightening his hold around her shoulders that seemed fragile somehow. The Airbender hated having his love like this; she was the strongest person he knew and the idea of her weakening with the curse coming over her made him feel helpless. Another thing that bothered him was the fact that he would have to strike her heart to get rid of this thing. He just hoped he could do it.

Katara nuzzled his neck and he felt her cool lips against his heated skin. "I'm sorry for running off. I was scared, worried about hurting someone else." She looked up at him. "I'm okay now, though, and I think I might have figured out how to stop this curse or whatever it is. At least, partially I think."

Aang felt hope spark again. Did she think it was the same as he thought? If it was, how did she learn of it? Before he could ask anything, Toph interrupted their little reunion. "Hey Aang, can I talk to you for a minute?" There was unusual concern in her voice and that worried him. What was wrong now? Reluctantly, he let his girlfriend go to follow the blind Earthbender down the hall, away from the others. Turning in his direction, she started. "There's something wrong with Katara's heartbeat."

He blinked in confusion. "What do you mean, Toph?"

She signed in both impatience and worry. "I mean her heartbeat is weaker. It's been getting weaker since I've been here." She lowered her voice again even though they were far from the group. "This curse thing is trying to kill her, Aang. At this rate, it won't be long before she's gone."

The Airbender looked over at the group as Katara told of where she had been since the festival, of how her bending had stopped working until recently. Aang could hear her thanks to Toph's training methods. Katara's Waterbending had stopped working? That wasn't a good sign. Turning back to Toph he asked the dreaded question. "How long do you it will take until the curse completely takes over?"

Toph seemed to be concentrating until she finally said, "Four days. If not sooner."

He felt like his chest was going to explode. "Four days?!" he nearly yelled, catching the others attentions. He lowered his voice. "That's not enough time, Toph! I know the cure, but I don't know if I can go through with it." The anguish in his voice seemed to soften Toph a little more, though she still seemed anxious about it all.

The Blind Bandit sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose. "Why do I get the feeling that this cure goes against what you believe?" she muttered before taking a breath. "Look, Twinkle Toes, whatever you have to do, do it quick. Katara can't hold out much longer. Hopefully what she learned on this island can help." She shrugged.

Sighing himself, the Airbender walked back to the group, the Earthbender following behind. Aang grabbed his beloved's hand, pulling her close. Katara looked up at him and he gently rubbed her cheek, feeling the soft skin. Kissing her forehead he said, "Maybe you should go lie down for a while. You look exhausted."

A yawn escaped her as she tried to keep her eyes open. "But I want to tell you what happened," she murmured.

Aang gently scooped her into his arms. "You can once you've rested. It's been a long day." She nodded, whether in agreement to sleep or it being a long day he wasn't sure. By the time he carried her back to her room, Katara was almost asleep. Making sure she was tucked in, the Air Nomad was about to leave when she reached out and grabbed his wrist. He looked down to see her watching him.

"I love you," she whispered endearingly.

Aang knelt on the bed and kissed her slowly, cupping her cheek. "I love you too," he murmured against her lips before looking at her. It could have been his imagination, but more of her regular coloring came back in both her hair and skin. The small hope he had grew as he left her sleeping. Maybe there was a chance to save Katara as well.

* * *

After explaining his visit with Kuruk to the rest of the group, Quin included, everyone sat in stunned silence as Aang's words sank into everyone's minds. Sokka had filled Quin in about Katara's condition. He had been kind of skeptical about the whole curse thing, but he knew that this group wouldn't lie, especially about their own member. Plus, Aang's look of worry sold the truth; no one could fake that depth of emotion in the kid's eyes.

Finally, Sokka exploded, standing up. "Are you kidding me?! That's the only way?" When no one responded to his question, he slammed a fist into the table. "No, we have to think of something else. I can't lose my sister; she's a part of our family."

Toph grabbed his arm and forced him down. "Be quiet, Snoozles!" she hissed. "You're gonna wake Sweetness. Listen, I'm sure there's another way, but you need to stay calm. Yelling isn't going to do anything."

"She's right," Aang said quietly. He ran a hand over his head. "I think there is another way, a missing element."

Zuko's frown deepened. "What element? I thought there were only four."

Aang shook his head. "Those are the physical elements, Zuko. I'm talking about the emotional elements." The Airbender took a deep breath. "Earlier with Katara, she had grabbed my wrist and said that she loved me. When I said it back, some of her natural coloring came back. Hatred and fear doesn't get rid of the curse, not forever anyway." He paused, taking a low breath as he looked at his hands on the table. "I-I think it's love."

After a few moments, Zuko nodded. "I guess that makes sense," he muttered.

Sokka snorted. "You don't actually believe that, do you?" he asked sarcastically.

The Firebender raised a brow. "There's a curse, one that you apparently believe. Why doubt that anything is possible?"

Sokka opened his mouth but found no words, so he slumped in his chair and sulked. Toph and Quin laughed. She said, "Nice one, Sparky, very clever." He rolled his eyes.

Aang sighed. "Look, the point is; I think it's the only way. I'm just not sure how to go about it. I love Katara with everything I have, but if I'm wrong about this and do what Kuruk told me, she won't live." The seriousness of the situation hung over the group as they remember about the girl in her room.

It was Quin who broke the silence. "Is this the only way? Didn't Kuruk mention anything else?"

The Airbender shook his head sadly. "I wish there was. And the thing is, I asked Toph how long we have before this thing takes control, and she said we have four days before the process is complete."

Toph nodded. "The feeling in her heartbeat has slowed. I don't know what will happen, but I can tell you that unless Aang does what needs to be done, we're going to lose Katara."

Sokka banged his head against the table. "Perfect," he muttered angrily. "Just perfect! Either way, we're going to lose her unless this theory works." He looked up at Aang. "Okay, Aang. Let's say this doesn't work, your theory, and you somehow manage to do this, what would happen to the curse? Do you think it would disappear for good?"

Aang twirled his thumbs. "I'm not sure," he admitted. Looking up he added, "But if it will release her, I'd rather have that than to let this curse kill her. Katara's in danger either way, but hopefully by doing this instead of the curse, she won't suffer anymore." His heart felt heavy, but Aang was determined to do this. If anyone was going to release Katara from this evil, it was going to be him, no matter how much it hurt to think of. Besides, if his theory is right, then she would live after this ordeal and the curse would be no more.

Zuko stood up. "I hope it works out, Aang. If you need anything, let me know. Right now, I have to go get ready for a meeting. We're interrogating the rebels from the festival. I'll see you later." He left the room, shoulders tense from what he had learned.

Sokka sighed. "I have to take care of a few things." Standing as well, he walked to Aang and placed a hand on the boy's tense shoulder. "I hope you know what you're doing. You're not the only one who loves her. Take care." And he too left the room, Quin following behind, leaving Toph and Aang alone.

The Airbender looked at her in slight confusion. "Don't you have anything to do?" he asked curiously.

The Blind Bandit snorted. "Nope. There's nothing to do in the Fire Nation. Well, unless you count the beach. Besides, I'm not really in the mood to go anywhere." Her face softened. "You need to calm down, Twinkle Toes; your heart rate is blasting through the roof. You'll make the right decision."

Aang frowned as he thought about that before muttering darkly, "Will I?" That reminded him of his choice to leave the Southern Air Temple over a hundred years ago. If he had stayed he could have protected his friends, his family from being burned alive. Yet the fear had been too great for him to handle.

Toph scoffed and stomped her foot into the metal ground, tilting Aang's chair which caused him to yelp in surprise. After the tremor had passed she said, "Don't even think about it!" Aang stared at her as she continued. "What's past and past and you shouldn't dread over the outcome. We can't change what happened, but we can make a better tomorrow or something like that. Katara's the main priority, so focus! She needs you, Aang, and you better use that to do what is best."

Aang took a deep breath. "You're right. Sorry." He looked at her again, puzzled. "Hey, Toph? What did you tell the students at the school the day you left?" He didn't know why he wanted to know, but he was curious. Maybe because she would make him laugh.

The Earthbender shrugged. "I told them I was on a maternity leave," she said simply.

That was not what he expected. "What? You're joking." He examined her closely. "Are you really...?"

His friend busted out laughing. "I can't believe you fell for that! No, I'm not pregnant, Twinkle Toes. Only a moron would believe that!" As she continued to laugh, Aang felt his heart race. Despite the circumstances, he thought of his love, asleep upstairs, curious about how she would look with a belly rounded with their first child. Aang could easily picture Katara like that and it made his breath catch at the thought. Toph suddenly stopped laughing and she gaped at him. "What's gotten into you?" Then it came to her and laughter rang out again. "That got you thinking about Sweetness having your baby!"

Aang winced, cursing Toph's perception. Was he that obvious? Looking around with a red face he hissed loudly, "Be quiet!"

She snorted. "You do realize what would happen if Sokka caught you thinking that, right? He'd have your-"

The Airbender nearly yelled, "Cut that out! I don't want to think about it. Blame the hormones, okay? It's not like I asked for them." This was so embarrassing. If Sokka found out that Aang was having lustful thoughts about his sister, he would have the Airbender's head...and possibly more.

"I think it's funny," Toph chuckled.

Aang groaned, "Toph!"

She waved a hand with a smirk. "Okay, okay. Don't get your arrow in a twist, baldy. I was only joking; it's too serious right now." Standing she added, "Maybe I will go out, find a Firebender to fight. I'm outta here. Later!"

Then it struck him how she didn't really answer his question. "Wait, what did you tell the students?" She just smiled and left, leaving Aang annoyed and curious.

* * *

Quin was outside, breathing in the air. It was getting cooler the longer the night went on. Today had been tedious. While the group had talked over what happened, he had been in town, helping to repair the damage the rebels had caused. When he had returned, Sokka told him of Katara, about this curse that was destroying her. Quin only met the group a handful of times over the years, but he gathered that everyone was pretty close, sharing the good times and the bad.

When he had seen what Katara had done, he had been amazed...until she ran away. That was when he knew something had been wrong and seeing the Waterbender how she was now made his chest tighten in worry. If it had been Toph in that position, he would have done whatever it took to save her.

Thinking about her made Quin catch his breath. She was amazing, beautiful and kind but also tough and strong. She was different that any other woman he knew. The Blind Bandit never threw herself on him like some other women did, nor was she cold about having him around. Toph treated him like a person, like a real Earthbender. Made him feel needed and wanted. The best part was that she cared. They were friends...though he wanted more.

Unknown to her, in the beginning, Quin had developed a crush on Toph. Later, as the academy grew, he begun to feel the effects of falling in love. Now, after only knowing her for a few years, he wanted to marry her. The Earthbender sighed, feeling slightly depressed. She would never go for it; he doubted the great Blind Bandit would ever feel the same way. They were just friends and that was all.

That said girl walked out of the palace into the moonlight and he took a second to examine her. The pale light gave her skin a luminous glow and her pale eyes, though sightless, seemed to hold so much knowledge for someone so young. He felt his heart skip a beat as she approached him by feel. It always struck how amazing it could be to feel everything around you.

She smiled at him. "Hey, Quin. What's up?" she asked, her voice casual. He swallowed, noticing how close they were. Quin could feel her body heat and felt his response to her. The Earthbender wanted nothing more than to kiss her right there, forgetting about the world and their problems.

Hoping to return her casualness, he replied, "Not much; had to get out of the palace. It was way too serious."

Toph laughed. "I hear ya. I played a little joke on Twinkle Toes. He had asked me what I'd said to the lily livers about my leaving, and you want to know what I told him?" He remained quiet, knowing she would tell no matter the response. The Blind Bandit snorted. "I told him I was on maternity leave!" Laughter rang out in the grounds, echoing in the night.

Secretly though, Quin felt sad. That only firmed his belief that Toph didn't want to get married and have kids; at least not with him. He finally found someone who understood him, and here she was laughing. Good thing he's not telling her his true feelings; she'd be on the ground with tears in her eyes.

After the laughter ceased, Toph rubbed her eye, still chuckling. "Woo, I would have loved to see his face. That would've been priceless."

He chuckled, still feeling longing for the unattainable. His friend stood up. "I was just heading to find a Firebender to fight, but since you're here, why not come spar with me? It'll get your mind off of things."

If Quin was honest with himself, he would rather nurse his bruised heart, but the thought of sparring with the Greatest Earthbender was too tempting. Maybe she was right; it could help take his mind off of other things. He stood up. "I'm game. Are you ready to lose, Bei Fong?"

She punched his arm. "Not even, Ling! You're going to be dirt by the time I'm done with you." And Toph started running, leaving her friend in the dust.

* * *

Katara was tossing and turning again, sweat on her pale forehead. The dream was happening again, but much worse. The world was engulfed in ice and snow, looking as if the poles decided to spread their frosty hands everywhere. The curse, it was worsening, becoming something alive.

And Katara couldn't stop it.

Bolting upright, she scrambled out of bed, landing on the floor with a painful grunt. Ignoring it, the Waterbender ran to the bathroom and looked at herself. What she saw made her scream and back up, hitting the wall. Her hair, which had started to turn back to normal, was now almost completely white. Her skin was pale as if the sun had never touched it. And worst of all was the ice coating her arms up to her shoulders.

Sliding down the wall, Katara covered her face as sobs wracked her body, the ice freezing against her face. From where she sat, the torrent of negative emotions formed, creating a thin layer of ice under her, spreading through the bathroom, encasing everything in the frigid crystal. The sound of someone running to her door dimly registered in her mind, but she was too numb to acknowledge the presence.

A gasp came from the doorway. "Katara!" a familiar voice called in worry. The arms belonging to her loving boyfriend wrapped around her and she clutched at him, crying hard into his Air Nomad robes, trying to get warm. Aang's hand went through her white hair, and she could feel him using his Firebending chi to warm her shivering body. The longer they sat there, the calmer she became, feeling the warmth slowly seep into freezing blood. It took a long time, but the cries quieted, and she was breathing normally with a few hiccups here and there. Aang continued to hold her, still warming, and the shivers slowly left her body.

He kissed her forehead. "It's, okay; I'm here. I've got you."

After letting out a shaky breath, Katara looked up at him with red eyes. "What's happening to me?" she whispered.

The Airbender pushed some hair from her face. "It's called the Frozen Heart curse," he said quietly and told her of what it was. The more she heard, the colder she became from the fear. That would explain everything; the anger, the freezing, mind blanks. It made sense.

He remained quiet after that, but his eyes told that he was hiding something, something she wouldn't really like. She touched his cheek. "There's more; I know there is. What are you hiding Aang?"

He sighed not seeming to mind the little bit of remaining ice in her hand. "There's a way to get rid of it," he answered slowly, waiting for her reaction.

She stared at him, feeling hope. "What is it?"

Aang took a deep breath, but before he could reply, both of them felt a freezing force hit their minds, making them clutch their heads. Katara shouted, "What's...happening?!"

Gritting his teeth he said, "It's the curse! It knows I have the cure! It's trying to get rid of it." Aang looked at her. "Katara, you have to stop it!"

She gazed at him in panic. "I don't know how!" But she could feel what he meant. It was like being inside of his head, searching, seeking. The memory was close and time was running out. Think through the pain. This curse is about cold anger. The opposite would be...

It was a long shot, but she had to try. Removing her hands from her head, Katara grabbed his and forced them down. Her Airbender's eyes were tightly closed. Forcing the pain away, she kissed him, tears down her cheeks. Almost instantly, warmth rushed through her body, chasing away the cold to make room for the heat of love.

Aang relaxed and kissed back, and she could feel the foreign force leave his mind, saving the memory. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he pulled her tightly against his body. The ice in the room and on them melted then vaporized, leaving steam. Some of her hair color returned, but her face remained the same. Shuddering, they pulled apart, hugging close. They did not speak, but both knew what the other was thinking. How much longer would it be until they were too late?


	6. Chapter 6

Momo flew over the Fire Nation, long ears flapping in the wind. He has been out most of the time, chasing bugs and playing with animals like squirrels. The land was full of both variety, making adequate entertainment for the flying lemur. Though he had traveled with the two humans for years, he wondered what would be like play with his own kind, lemurs like him. There were flying squirrels, but they didn't really fly; they glided on the air currents. Maybe one day they'll find more of his kind.

Landing on his master's window ledge of the palace, Momo climbed in, going to Aang's and Katara's bed. The night was late, bordering on sunrise, but the lemur felt something was amiss.

His large ears pricked when he heard crying in the bathroom and crawling over saw his master and the girl lying on the floor. Aang was holding Katara in a protective embrace, looking worried. What surprised the little creature was how different Katara looked. She stilled smelled the same, but her appearance was different.

With a soft chatter, Momo went over to them and lay in Katara's lap, feeling her shiver slightly. Her body seemed cool to the touch. Though he could not understand human speech, emotions and feelings were something all animals could perceive. Right now there was fear and sadness, but also love. The lemur knew they cared for each other and would anything to protect themselves and the other members of the group, including him and Appa.

Momo felt a cool hand rub his ears and recognized Katara's scent. The feeling made him shiver a little, but the cold didn't bother him. Purring, he rubbed against her hand, trying to warm it with his small body. He didn't know what was going on, but Momo didn't like it one bit.

* * *

Toph and Quin were having one last sparring match in a field before calling it quits. They were even and this was going to be the tie breaker, determining the winner. The Blind Bandit was focusing on her opponent, listening to his heart beat in a steady rhythm, yet hers was pounding and she was glad that he could not feel vibrations.

What was wrong with her? Earlier after the meeting they had been bantering like friends. But in the back of her mind she wondered. Why had she said that joke to Twinkle Toes? At first she had thought it was simply joking but after telling Quin about it, she felt...longing. Maybe she was being stupid, but the whole time they had known each other, Toph felt a pull towards Quin that surprised and, admittedly, scared the dirt off her.

Over the years they had grown close, but her feelings left her confused and curious. What was about him that made her feel wanted, understood? The Blind Bandit loved her friends, they were family, but they didn't completely understand her disability. Quin did because he had one. He understood what it was like to be underestimated.

Even though she told herself otherwise, Toph came to realize that she liked Quin, possibly even...loved him. She didn't know how, but she loved him.

Taking a deep breath, the blind Earthbender stomped her foot, raising earth, and punched it his direction. She can examine her feelings later. Right now was Earthbending time.

Quin buried himself in the earth, allowing the rock to fly over him. She felt him come at her from below ground and she stomped, thrusting her arms out in order to make him reappear above. He did and caught himself on a mound off soft earth, using that come at her. Feeling the rushing earth, the Blind Bandit thrust her hands down, stopping it and making him fall. Quickly she encased goods hands and legs, lifting a rock over his head.

A triumphant smirk graced her lips. "Looks like I win this round! Don't you know better than to fight against the greatest Earthbender in the world?"

Quin's deep laughter did something to Toph's innards, turning them to jelly. "If you remember, Toph, it was your idea to do this. I let you win."

He was lying of course and the smirk widened as she released her friend. "Sure you did," she drawled, crossing her arms.

Quin came to her and lightly punched her shoulder. A blush crept up her face and prayed it would go unnoticed. "That was great, Bei Fong. Thanks." She could feel a lot of things right then; his body heat, his fast heart, hear his breathing. Him being so close made her nerves come alive in a way that not even Earthbending could.

Unsure of what was making her do this, Toph reached up with her fingers and started tracing Quin's face. She felt him tense and was about to lower her hands until he grabbed them, moving them over so she got the message without words. Breathing a little heavy, she continued tracing, putting to memory of how he looked by feel. High cheekbones, square jaw, strong nose, and a beard that scratched her skin in a pleasant way.

He was even more handsome than she thought.

Then she touched his full mouth and felt her pulse quicken. They felt soft and she could feel his breathing, loud in the night. There was tiny scar near his upper lip, probably from when he was a boy. Again, curiosity and something deeper made her come closer, keeping her fingers near his lips. Trying to control her breathing and racing heart, Toph touched her lips to his.

The feeling was unlike anything she had ever experienced. Her body warmed from the contact and her heart pounded loudly. The world, as cheesy as it sounded, seemed to fade. All she became aware of was Quin, his racing heart and heavy breathing.

When he wasn't responding though, Toph pulled back,embarrassed. What was she doing? He doesn't feel that and she was stupid for trying anything. She just couldn't help it; the temptation was hard to resist.

Turning her face away she muttered, "Sorry. I don't know what came over me. I shouldn't have..." Her voice trailed off as she felt his large warm hand cup her cheek, bringing her face back to his. This time, it was him who kissed her. Unable to hold back, her lips moved with his as her arms wrapped around his neck, his arms holding her tight at the waist. Cheesy again, but it felt like sparks danced on them, igniting their beings.

When they pulled away, Toph and Quin could not stop the grins from covering their faces. It was Toph's first kiss and that made it special.

Still holding her, Quin placed his forehead on hers and murmured, "I've been wanting to do that for a long time."

Toph gave a small laugh was shocked by how breathless it sounded. Trying for nonchalance, she shrugged. "I guess it was good."

He chuckled, obviously not believing her as he tightened his hold. Kissing her cheek he whispered, "I think you enjoyed it as much as I did."

When he started kissing kissing her neck, it took all of her strength to pull away. "Slow down, hot rod. A little fast for that, don't you think?"

He huffed, but she could hear the smile in it. He kissed her again. "I guess you're right." Grabbing her hand he started walking back to the palace. "Let's get going; it's almost morning."

She elbowed him, smirking. "Who says we have to walk?" Taking a stance, she formed a wave of earth and started riding it. Feeling Quin do the same, they raced for the palace.

* * *

After they had calmed down, Aang and Katara stood from the bathroom floor, Momo following close behind as they made their way to bed. The Airbender had been out meditating when he felt that something was wrong, so he had ran to his and Katara's room to find her slumped on the floor.

It had shattered his heart seeing her like that, and the ice that surrounded her was like being in a freezer. That didn't stop from coming to aid, trying to warm her like he did before. Though some of the hair color was back, she still remained pale. It was getting worse; this curse was getting stronger.

Laying down, Aang held his girlfriend close, keeping her warm. Now that they had calmed, and everything was silent, he decided to try something. Keeping one arm wrapped around her shoulders, he placed the other hand on her stomach and concentrated. When a heart beats, it can be felt right where his hand was. What he was feeling sent a bolt of fear into his stomach.

Her heart rate has gone down again.

Katara looked at him in concern. "Aang, are you okay?" she whispered.

The Air Nomad buried his nose in her hair, still smelling the ocean mist. "I'm worried for you," he said quietly. Could she feel her heart slowing? He didn't ask, knowing it would frighten her more.

Then she said, "I'm scared." That kind of surprised him. Katara wasn't known to show fear. Even in danger, she displayed bravery and courage. But he could understand her feelings in this; what was happening to her scared all of them. Everyone was worried for her well being. If Aang didn't do what was needed to be done, it's all over.

He kissed her now warm forehead. "I know," he murmured. He really didn't want to bother her with it, but he had to know. "Katara, can you tell me what your nightmares have been about? I know they have something to do with what's happening to you."

She sighed and he thought she was going to refuse, but she surprised him by telling her dreams, of seeing herself as pale with ice powers. Her latest one though involved the entire world being frozen.

The latest made Aang more determined to help her. Katara hasn't been this upset since Hama had forced her to Bloodbend. If there was any chance to make Katara normal, he had to administer the antidote soon. He was not sure if he should tell her; Aang wanted to help get her better, but if his theory wrong, it's game over.

After she had finished, the Waterbender asked the dreaded question. "What's this cure you were trying to tell me about?"

Staying quiet for a few moments, Aang thought about how to deliver this delicately, but nothing came to his panicking mind. Sighing, he tried. "The only way is to combine the four elements. Ice is only a part of a whole, so it's weaker against harmony."

She stared at him with that same hope. It twisted his heart painfully, knowing he was about to crush it. "That doesn't sound too hard," she commented thoughtfully. She must have read something in his eyes because some of hope faded. "What are you supposed to do next?"

This was what he hated, bringing the bad news. No way around it. Looking away he murmured, "I have to strike your heart." Silence came from Katara and he thought she was terrified of the idea.

Then she stated, "I have to die." That made him wince; Katara had said that so casually someone would think she had commented on the weather. There was no fear; just acceptance.

Turning to her, the Airbender grabbed her hands. They had sat up when they started talking. "That's the thing, Katara: I don't know. I have a theory that might work." Aang looked at their hands, both pale, before closing his eyes. "I'm afraid that if it doesn't, you will die."

He felt her touch his forehead with hers. "Then so be it," she said quietly. Aang's silver gaze met her dark blue, so familiar it ached. Did she mean what she just said? Katara shrugged. "If this theory you have doesn't work and you still strike me, then I'll gladly die to protect everyone."

Feeling the air leave his lungs, Aang gasped quietly, "No." Looking at the woman before him, the tears came. "I don't know if I can do it; I couldn't bring myself to kill Ozai." He looked away from her in shame. "If I couldn't do that to him, I can't do it to you. I just can't."

Katara grabbed his cheeks, forcing him to look at her. Her eyes were determined. "You have to, Aang. There doesn't seem to be any other way to stop this curse."

Aang shook his head. "Avatar Kuruk said there wasn't. He was the one who gave me the cure." He sighed, feeling older than usual. "The thought of losing you now...it seems so unfair after everything we went through."

She kissed his cheek as the tears flowed from both of their eyes. They stayed quiet for a long time until Katara gained the courage to speak. "I know it's hard. You've already lost so much. You were forced to mature before your time." She looked up at him, eyes wet with tears that were filled with love. "I want to tell you something; whether I live or die in the end, you did the right thing, and I know I will always love you for the rest of time. If you had asked me to marry you, I would say yes in a heartbeat. I love you, Aang, no matter what."

Aang thought his heart would leave his chest. She actually said it; she would want to marry him. He grabbed her face with shaking hands and wiped her tears before lightly kissing her. This was a kiss that said everything; their commitment to each other and a future they wanted, of their devotion, their love.

He pulled away slightly. "I love you too, Katara, more than anything in the world." Smiling he got up and pulled her to the side of the bed, reaching into his robes. When the necklace was in full view, joy spilled from the Waterbender's eyes. He gave a slight chuckle. "I know this a little strange, but we might as well." Face sobering, the Airbender took a deep breath. "Katara, if we make it out of this, will you marry me?"

She didn't even hesitate. "Yes," she breathed with a smile. With shaking fingers, Katara removed her mother's necklace and wrapped it around her wrist before turning around, moving her heavy hair out of the way. Swallowing, Aang placed it around her slender throat, marveling at how it fits. Katara quickly turned around and hugged him,and he held her close, letting tears of happiness and sorrow fall again.

They brought their lips together, melting against one another. Aang felt the fire in him as they continued to kiss, tongues dancing, and he couldn't stop himself from letting his hands wander her body as Katara did the same to him.

Later, they cuddled, wearing only underwear, feeling at peace for now. They both knew that it would not last. After this, things were going to get harder. Aang was glad to have her wear his necklace, but he prayed that she would be alive so they could fulfill the promises.

* * *

The next morning Sokka was up and around, pacing in the dining room. He was in a frenzy right now because he was worried for his sister. Katara has been getting worse; he had checked in on the couple in their room and had been shocked by change he saw in Katara.

What were they going to do? Would Aang pluck the courage to do what Kuruk had told him? If he did do it, would it be enough to get rid of the curse forever and keep Katara alive?

The warrior sighed, sinking into his chair. The food had gone cold, only nibbles missing from the kamodo chicken and rice. For once, Sokka wasn't hungry. His worry and anxiety was taking his appetite. What if Aang couldn't do it? Sokka didn't want his sister to die, but if it freed her from this, it would be for the best. Another thought struck him; does Katara know what needs to be done? Probably, since Aang couldn't keep from telling her everything, especially if it is about her.

The sound of someone walking into the room caught his ears as bs he looked up, feeling his heart pick up speed at seeing who it was.

"Suki?" he asked bewildered. What was his girlfriend doing here? This was a nice surprise. It just came at a bad time.

The auburn haired woman ran to him, engulfing the warrior into a tight hug. "Sokka!" she exclaimed. "It's great to see you!" She looked up at him, beaming. Sorry I wasn't here yesterday; the boat was a little slow." Then Suki seemed the register the tension in his face and hers grew concerned. "What's wrong, Sokka?"

He looked up at the stairs and sighed before looking back at her. "You might want to sit for this, Suki. I have a lot to tell you." She sat, and he began, telling her of the curse and Katara, of the antidote, everything he knew.

The leader of the Kyoshi Warriors nodded with pursed lips. "That name sounds vaguely familiar. I heard about this curse a long time ago."

Sokka breathed a sigh of relief. "So you believe it's real?"

Suki nodded. "I'll admit a was skeptical about it at first, but over time, I heard other similar stories about it and thought it might be plausible. Now that I know about Katara's condition, it has to be real." Her brow furrowed as she looked up the stairs. "How is she?" Suki asked.

Her boyfriend shook his head, looking downcast. "Its getting worse. Unless Aang can do what should be done, it's all over."

She grabbed his hand. "I'm sorry, Sokka. Is there anything I can do to help?"

Closing his eyes he said, "I don't know, Suki. I honestly don't know." They sat in silence and joined grief. Katara was like a sister to Suki and it pained him that because of everything, the proposal had to be held off. They could become teal sisters, but if Katara dies, it would break everyone's hearts. The Waterbender meant so much to this group that it would be hard to move on if Aang's idea didn't work.

Just then Toph and Quin came in, holding hands and grinning like idiots. Sokka rolled his eyes. Just what he needed; another couple making googly eyes at each other. Okay, maybe not for Toph, but same difference.

Toph stopped. "Fan Girl? Is that you? What are you doing here?"

Suki stood up, walked over to the blind Earthbender, and gave a hug. "I thought to surprise everyone," she said, pulling away. "But Sokka told me what happened. I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner."

Quin shrugged. "I don't think there would have been much to do in any case."

She looked at him. "Quin, right?" He nodded and she hugged him as well before pulling back. "Thanks for looking after everyone."

He smiled sadly. "I do what I can, Suki." Squeezing Toph's hand he asked, "How's Katara holding up?" Before any of them could answer, they heard a crash from upstairs and as one, ran up to their friends room.


	7. Chapter 7

Katara was moving around in the bed, waking up Aang in the process. At first he thought she was having another nightmare, but the strange thing was she didn't seem to be asleep. True her eyes were closed, but something told him that Katara was awake. Maybe it was the hair growing lighter, perhaps it was the way she was breathing. Then he noticed something. The bed was ice cold. Not in the way of someone being absent, more like ice was covering the surface. Not only that, Aang also felt the cold nipping at his skin. Normally this would not bother him, since he grew up on the Southern Temple, but he could literally feel his blood cool. Then Katara just stopped, her eyes remaining closed. At that time, the Airbender thought it was over, then he saw it; a pale aura around his girlfriend's body.

Unable to move, Aang watched the Waterbender as she rose into a sitting position, head falling forward which caused white hair to fall, covering her now pale features. There was no more brown in that hair, nothing; it was just as pale as the snow. Heart beating fast and furious, the Air Nomad touched her shoulder, moving her hair back to watch her still face.

"Katara?" he whispered, voice trembling slightly. Then the last thing he expected happened.

Her eyes snapped open, but these were unfamiliar. They were distant and cold like the tundra she and her brother grew up in. Her head snapped in his direction and Aang was forced out of bed by something. He didn't even have time to yell before his back hit the wall. Landing with a groan, feeling the wind leave his lungs, Aang squinted with bleary eyes, watching the Waterbender stand smoothly from bed. As he watched, ice and snow formed around her, clouding her from sight. The ice crystals were beautiful and deadly. They formed into a shape until every frozen stone was in place.

Katara was now wearing a white and blue dress.

Straps replaced sleeves, wrapped around her upper arms. From there, one side of the dress wrapped around her body in a diagonal, clinging to the right curves before flaring out in the skirt. It reminded him dimly of the hills in the South Pole. Katara's hair was littered with large snowflakes and the curls looked stunning. Despite what he knew, Aang still believed her to be the most stunning creature he knew.

Katara, or at least her face, smiled at him, yet there was no warmth or kindness in it. The smile struck fear in his being while love turned his mind to mush. How could he love and fear someone so much? Maybe in his heart, he knew that it was the curse making him feel the fear while at the same time made him know that it was Katara. No matter what, they were bonded, and he was not going to let fear sever it.

Just then the door slammed open and Sokka, Suki, Zuko, Quin, and Toph ran in. Aang didn't know why Sokka's girlfriend was here, but that didn't matter; Katara had to brought back into control. Toph was the first to understand what was happening and manipulated the metal floor, aiming it at the cursed young woman. Sokka helped Aang off of the floor as they watched the metal wave come at her.

Katara was still smiling with coldness as she raised her hand. A peculiar thing happened. Before the metal could strike, ice flew from her hand and blocked the metal, encasing the purified earth. Then with a flick of her wrist, the ice encased metal flew back to the Earthbender. Quin couldn't help much because he was still learning the methods, but he bravely jumped in and tried to help the master. They managed to hold the metal back for a few seconds, but Katara's power proved to be too much, and it crashed into them, making the couple fly into the wall.

Zuko decided to take charge and blasted fire at the girl. She didn't even look his way as ice erected, blocking the flames. The surprise was evident on his face before determination made him for again. This room, Katara ducked and shot ice at the young Firebender, encasing him up to the neck, completely immobilizing him.

Suki jumped in and started jabbing at the points that should have immobilized Katara, but she couldn't get a hand on the Waterbender; she was too fast. Eventually the Kyoshi Leader was on the ceiling.

She moved onto Aang and Sokka, ice in her hand, but she paused, tilting her head slightly. Aang thought now would be a good time to try talking sense. "Katara, please, you have to snap out of this; it's us, Aang and Sokka. We're your friends. Your family."

Something flickered in the young woman's eyes and Aang thought he had gotten through, but the emotion was gone before he could identify it. The next thing the boys knew they were on the ground, not frozen but stunned. Katara stood over Aang. "It is too late," she said in a voice beautiful and cold. "Your precious Waterbender is gone." Then the frozen hearted being destroyed the window, ran out, and disappeared for a few seconds before she came into view, riding on an ice pillar.

The Airbender and his friend stood up, and it was a few seconds before all of the ice melted. Suki fell from the ceiling and faster anyone thought, Sokka ran and caught her. There was steam and it escaped through the window, which Aang ran to. Peering out, he tried to locate the woman he loved but received another surprise. Ice and snow coated everything and some of the citizens were standing, the white powder on their shoulders and hair.

Aang groaned loudly, lowering his head onto the broken ledge, hands balled into fists. What happened? Just the other night they had were engaged and now the curse took her away. What was he going to do? What if it was too late to save her?

Just then Momo flew inside, covered in a thin layer of snow, making annoyed chattering sounds. He must have noticed the tension, especially Aang's, and quieted, going over to the tense young man and licking his head softly. The Airbender lifted his body up and the lemur climbed onto his shoulders, rubbing his furry face against his.

Aang absentmindedly scratched Momo's ears as he turned the rest of the group for damage. "Is everyone okay?"

The ice had completely melted and water dripped everywhere. From what he could see, the others were fine but worried. Suki answered first. "Nothing broken here."

Toph snorted. "Other than my Metalbending being turned on me, I'm great," she said dramatically.

Sokka groaned. "How did she do that? Metalbending shouldn't be in her prowess."

Zuko ran a hand through his hair, droplets of water spraying. "I don't think that's it, Sokka. Perhaps the ice manipulated the metal, somehow bonding with it."

The warrior stared at him. "Since when did you become a scientist?" he asked sarcastically.

The Firebender's eyes seem to heat up. "Watch it, or I will melt you on the spot."

The younger man snorted with a smirk. "Is that supposed to be a joke?"

A flame appeared in Zuko's hand but he never got to use it. "Enough!" Aang yelled, putting the fire out, making Zuko scowl at him, but the Airbender didn't back down, use to the Firebender's anger. "We don't have time to fight amongst ourselves. In case you two forgot, Katara is out there, freezing everything in her path." He looked out the window, seeing ice and snow everywhere. "The curse just spiked; at this rate, we won't have three days. More like a day and half, it seems."

The blind Earthbender sighed. "Not to mention how her heart has slowed. Aang's right; time is running out." Aang felt as if his lungs were filled with water, choking him to the point where he almost believed he was drowning. The fear and sorrow was so deep he thought his body would shut down, leaving him weak. A day and a half. What could have happened? Last night he had proposed to her, feeling the love they shared. Now it seemed as if his heart and soul had been ripped in half, Katara taking half of them with her.

Momo, still perched on his shoulder, licked his cheek softly as if the lemur could feel his distress, which he probably could. Aang patted his head with a weak smile, showing some appreciation for the animal's thoughtfulness. A hand touched his free shoulder and the Air Nomad looked over to see Quin, sad yet determined. "We'll get her back, Aang. If we work together, we can stop this curse from destroying everything. We'll get your girlfriend back."

The hand was gone and Aang looked down. "Katara's not my girlfriend; she's my fiancee. I proposed to her last night."

Sokka overheard this little tidbit and went over to the younger man, pushing Quin away. "What?!" he practically screeched, his face in Aang's. "When did this happen? Why now, Air Head?"

The Airbender took a deep breath, looking into his friend's eyes. Though he was younger than the warrior, Aang was practically eye to eye with Sokka. Only an inch separated the height. "Because I love her, Sokka. We've waited long enough. I'm not going to let this thing stop us from marrying." Sokka looked taken aback by the honestly, though he should have known that was the truth. Aang looked out the window again, watching civilians go about the business of getting snow off of their properties. "I'm not giving up as long as I'm breathing. We've been through too much to let this curse break us apart. All of us came together because Katara represents hope." He looked at the group. "At one point another, we've lost hope, but Katara brought it alive more often than not. I know Katara is still alive; the curse didn't take complete control."

The warrior looked a little skeptical. "Yeah, nice speech, but in case you haven't noticed, Katara froze everyone. The curse said she was gone."

Aang shook his head. "No, Sokka. Katara's still alive. You didn't see her eyes; she recognized us. That was why she didn't freeze us like everybody else. She's fighting the curse and we have to make sure she wins."

Suki furrowed her brow. "But if she recognized you two, why didn't she hold back with the rest of us? Katara knows is too."

Rubbing his neck sheepishly, he said, "I think it's because Sokka and I have known her the longest." When the others looked offended, he raised his hand pleadingly he added, "Don't get me wrong; I know she loves everyone here, but me and Sokka have been through a lot with Katara. I think that's why our bond is strong." Aang paused, looking thoughtful as he crossed his arms. "Hmm."

Zuko came forward. "What are you thinking?" he asked impatiently.

The Airbender looked his way. "If the curse really did take hold completely, it would have forced her to kill us, not freeze and blast us. Katara was fighting it; I know it."

Sokka raised a brow. "How do you know?"

Aang sighed. They were wasting time talking, but he knew they deserved to know the answer. "Katara told about her dreams about this curse destroying the world. Not everyone would survive it. We need to find her and quickly before this spell does any more damage."

Everyone knew there was an undercurrent to that statement that said, _'And before we lose Katara.'_ They did not voice it out, however, as they left the room to get ready. They didn't know what would happen when they found the Waterbender, but they all knew that as a team, they can stop her, the curse, from doing any more harm. In his heart though, Aang knew it was time to do what he should have done the other night. The principals of his past held him back, but now a fire burned in his belly, a flame of determination to end this before it got worse.

It wasn't long before the gang was on Appa's back, watching the ground in case they spotted the young woman making her way somewhere. Aang wondered where she had gone and what she was doing now. Was she, even now, freezing everything in her path as the curse slowed her heart and changed her? Will there be anything left by the time they found her?

A day and a half. Would they save her before then? Would the five elements be enough to destroy the curse while saving his brave fiancee? What would happen if it was not enough and Katara...?

No; he refused to allow his thoughts to go in that direction and Aang took a deep breath to calm his thundering heart. It would be enough to save them all; it had to be. Focusing, the Airbender resolved himself to the inevitable: to strike the curse where it was most vulnerable.

* * *

Katara was well away from the mainland and heading to the Earth Kingdom, where the ice reign will begin. The people will have no idea what hit them and the frozen hearted being felt a cold satisfaction, knowing the terror that will be upon them in the very near future. For years the curse has built up in power, staying hidden to execute the plan. It had no qualms about the danger; the four elements will never have the chance to strike it. The Waterbender's body was strong and healthy and the Waterbending added more power, filling the curse to the brim.

The Waterbender was on an ice board, speeding towards the Kingdom, adrenaline adding to the sensation of flying. Katara, under the influence of the curse, was enjoying the idea of ending life and building her own kingdom, to sit on a throne of frigid crystals. Nothing could stop her from taking over. The curse was always foiled in the end before it could completely take over. When Kuruk had died, it decided to spread its powers to the world in order for the people to forget the cure. Though it had been stopped before it could take hold of the person at that period of time, it had had enough power to do so.

Over the last few centuries, it remained dormant, building in power. When Katara came along, it knew she would be the perfect vessel to wield such great power. Her heart was pure, a soul stronger than any other. That was why it had waited; to find the specimen that could handle the spell.

Yet, in Katara's mind in a corner where she still resides, she knew this was wrong, this power to control the world and destroy life. It goes against everything they had fought, the peace they had earned. The Waterbender knew this curse was controlling her and sucking her life from her body. The heart was growing weaker; she can feel it and was frightened, yet there was nothing she could do as she reached the beach.

The ice spread from her every step, coating the warm sand with frozen crystals. Her white hair blew slightly in the breeze, along with her dress. The water froze, turning crystalline, speeding towards any area of the ocean. Stalactites formed on the cliffs, the frozen liquid stopping a little over the top. Those rocks did not stop her from walking over and creating a pillar with her on top.

However, when Katara made it to the top, she suddenly clutched her head in agony, feeling her heart speed up a little. "No!" she said through gritted teeth. "I won't do it; I will not destroy the world."

A voice in her head, her own voice but colder, laughed quietly. _'But you must, Waterbender. It is your destiny to rule this world as queen. All will bow before us or die frozen deaths.'_

Katara's conscious tried to fight this voice, but she knew, with panic, that it was not enough. She could not do it alone; guidance was needed if this evil was too be vanquished. Still, that did not stop her from fighting; Katara had to buy some time for the others, sure they would find her. Her dreams gave Aang a clue to where she would go if the curse became too much.

Kneeling on the ground now, feeling herself black out to make room for the curse taking over her body, Katara said one more thing before losing herself again. "My friends will find me, curse, and you won't be around ever again."

The voice seemed thoughtful, which made Katara's fear spike._ 'Even so, they will be too late to the destruction.'_ And Katara lost the fight again as she fell to the icy ground, feeling her heart stop. No, not stop; there was still a slight thump, so she still had her morality. However, her mind was not hers now; the Frozen Heart took hold again, taking another step towards immortality. What many people never realized was that once the heart stops, with the curse in control, the body freezes, stopping the blood and organs. The power of this curse can reanimate the person under control, making their thinking stronger, along with their body, making it almost indestructible. Not even the elements could help someone who is basically dead.

Rising from the frozen earth, Katara created another ice pillar and rode it, destroying everything, going over fields at the speed of an Airbender. Though the curse had taken hold, the small corner of Katara's mind remained, pushing against the icy evil that had invaded her being, hoping against hope that Aang and the others will find her. She hoped, prayed even, that her loving fiancee can strike her heart. Even if she did die, hopefully the curse will stay gone, unable to grow.

_'Please, Aang,'_ she prayed._ 'Do what you need to. I believe you can find me; you can stop this. I have faith in you.'_ And she remained quiet afterwards, hoping, always hoping.


	8. Chapter 8

Katara was moving around in the bed, waking up Aang in the process. At first he thought she was having another nightmare, but the strange thing was she didn't seem to be asleep. True her eyes were closed, but something told him that Katara was awake. Maybe it was the hair growing lighter, perhaps it was the way she was breathing. Then he noticed something. The bed was ice cold. Not in the way of someone being absent, more like ice was covering the surface. Not only that, Aang also felt the cold nipping at his skin. Normally this would not bother him, since he grew up on the Southern Temple, but he could literally feel his blood cool. Then Katara just stopped, her eyes remaining closed. At that time, the Airbender thought it was over, then he saw it; a pale aura around his girlfriend's body.

Unable to move, Aang watched the Waterbender as she rose into a sitting position, head falling forward which caused white hair to fall, covering her now pale features. There was no more brown in that hair, nothing; it was just as pale as the snow. Heart beating fast and furious, the Air Nomad touched her shoulder, moving her hair back to watch her still face.

"Katara?" he whispered, voice trembling slightly. Then the last thing he expected happened.

Her eyes snapped open, but these were unfamiliar. They were distant and cold like the tundra she and her brother grew up in. Her head snapped in his direction and Aang was forced out of bed by something. He didn't even have time to yell before his back hit the wall. Landing with a groan, feeling the wind leave his lungs, Aang squinted with bleary eyes, watching the Waterbender stand smoothly from bed. As he watched, ice and snow formed around her, clouding her from sight. The ice crystals were beautiful and deadly. They formed into a shape until every frozen stone was in place.

Katara was now wearing a white and blue dress.

Straps replaced sleeves, wrapped around her upper arms. From there, one side of the dress wrapped around her body in a diagonal, clinging to the right curves before flaring out in the skirt. It reminded him dimly of the hills in the South Pole. Katara's hair was littered with large snowflakes and the curls looked stunning. Despite what he knew, Aang still believed her to be the most stunning creature he knew.

Katara, or at least her face, smiled at him, yet there was no warmth or kindness in it. The smile struck fear in his being while love turned his mind to mush. How could he love and fear someone so much? Maybe in his heart, he knew that it was the curse making him feel the fear while at the same time made him know that it was Katara. No matter what, they were bonded, and he was not going to let fear sever it.

Just then the door slammed open and Sokka, Suki, Zuko, Quin, and Toph ran in. Aang didn't know why Sokka's girlfriend was here, but that didn't matter; Katara had to brought back into control. Toph was the first to understand what was happening and manipulated the metal floor, aiming it at the cursed young woman. Sokka helped Aang off of the floor as they watched the metal wave come at her.

Katara was still smiling with coldness as she raised her hand. A peculiar thing happened. Before the metal could strike, ice flew from her hand and blocked the metal, encasing the purified earth. Then with a flick of her wrist, the ice encased metal flew back to the Earthbender. Quin couldn't help much because he was still learning the methods, but he bravely jumped in and tried to help the master. They managed to hold the metal back for a few seconds, but Katara's power proved to be too much, and it crashed into them, making the couple fly into the wall.

Zuko decided to take charge and blasted fire at the girl. She didn't even look his way as ice erected, blocking the flames. The surprise was evident on his face before determination made him for again. This room, Katara ducked and shot ice at the young Firebender, encasing him up to the neck, completely immobilizing him.

Suki jumped in and started jabbing at the points that should have immobilized Katara, but she couldn't get a hand on the Waterbender; she was too fast. Eventually the Kyoshi Leader was on the ceiling.

She moved onto Aang and Sokka, ice in her hand, but she paused, tilting her head slightly. Aang thought now would be a good time to try talking sense. "Katara, please, you have to snap out of this; it's us, Aang and Sokka. We're your friends. Your family."

Something flickered in the young woman's eyes and Aang thought he had gotten through, but the emotion was gone before he could identify it. The next thing the boys knew they were on the ground, not frozen but stunned. Katara stood over Aang. "It is too late," she said in a voice beautiful and cold. "Your precious Waterbender is gone." Then the frozen hearted being destroyed the window, ran out, and disappeared for a few seconds before she came into view, riding on an ice pillar.

The Airbender and his friend stood up, and it was a few seconds before all of the ice melted. Suki fell from the ceiling and faster anyone thought, Sokka ran and caught her. There was steam and it escaped through the window, which Aang ran to. Peering out, he tried to locate the woman he loved but received another surprise. Ice and snow coated everything and some of the citizens were standing, the white powder on their shoulders and hair.

Aang groaned loudly, lowering his head onto the broken ledge, hands balled into fists. What happened? Just the other night they had were engaged and now the curse took her away. What was he going to do? What if it was too late to save her?

Just then Momo flew inside, covered in a thin layer of snow, making annoyed chattering sounds. He must have noticed the tension, especially Aang's, and quieted, going over to the tense young man and licking his head softly. The Airbender lifted his body up and the lemur climbed onto his shoulders, rubbing his furry face against his.

Aang absentmindedly scratched Momo's ears as he turned the rest of the group for damage. "Is everyone okay?"

The ice had completely melted and water dripped everywhere. From what he could see, the others were fine but worried. Suki answered first. "Nothing broken here."

Toph snorted. "Other than my Metalbending being turned on me, I'm great," she said dramatically.

Sokka groaned. "How did she do that? Metalbending shouldn't be in her prowess."

Zuko ran a hand through his hair, droplets of water spraying. "I don't think that's it, Sokka. Perhaps the ice manipulated the metal, somehow bonding with it."

The warrior stared at him. "Since when did you become a scientist?" he asked sarcastically.

The Firebender's eyes seem to heat up. "Watch it, or I'll melt you on the spot."

The younger man snorted with a smirk. "Is that supposed to be a joke?"

A flame appeared in Zuko's hand but he never got to use it. "Enough!" Aang yelled, putting the fire out, making Zuko scowl at him, but the Airbender didn't back down, use to the Firebender's anger. "We don't have time to fight amongst ourselves. In case you two forgot, Katara is out there, freezing everything in her path." He looked out the window, seeing ice and snow everywhere. "The curse just spiked; at this rate, we won't have three days. More like a day and half, it seems."

The blind Earthbender sighed. "Not to mention how her heart has slowed. Aang's right; time is running out." Aang felt as if his lungs were filled with water, choking him to the point where he almost believed he was drowning. The fear and sorrow was so deep he thought his body would shut down, leaving him weak. A day and a half. What could have happened? Last night he had proposed to her, feeling the love they shared. Now it seemed as if his heart and soul had been ripped in half, Katara taking half of them with her.

Momo, still perched on his shoulder, licked his cheek softly as if the lemur could feel his distress, which he probably could. Aang patted his head with a weak smile, showing some appreciation for the animal's thoughtfulness. A hand touched his free shoulder and the Air Nomad looked over to see Quin, sad yet determined. "We'll get her back, Aang. If we work together, we can stop this curse from destroying everything. We'll get your girlfriend back to normal."

The hand was gone and Aang looked down. "Katara's not my girlfriend, Quin; she's my fiancee. I proposed to her last night."

Sokka overheard this little tidbit and went over to the younger man, pushing Quin away. "What?!" he practically screeched, his face in Aang's. "When did this happen? Why now, Air Head?"

The Airbender took a deep breath, looking into his friend's eyes. Though he was younger than the warrior, Aang was practically eye to eye with Sokka. Only an inch separated the height. "Because I love her, Sokka. We've waited long enough. I'm not going to let this thing stop us from marrying." Sokka looked taken aback by the honestly, though he should have known that was the truth. Aang looked out the window again, watching civilians go about the business of getting snow off of their properties. "I'm not giving up as long as I'm alive. We've been through too much to let this curse break us apart. All of us came together because Katara represents hope." He looked at the group. "At one point or another, we've lost hope, but Katara brought it back more often than not. I know Katara is still alive; the curse didn't take complete control."

The warrior looked a little skeptical. "Yeah, nice speech, but in case you haven't noticed, Katara froze everyone. The curse said she was gone."

Aang shook his head. "No, Sokka. Katara's still fighting. You didn't see her eyes; she recognized us. That was why she didn't freeze us like everybody else. She's fighting the curse and we have to make sure she wins."

Suki furrowed her brow. "But if she recognized you two, why didn't she hold back with the rest of us? Katara knows us too."

Rubbing his neck sheepishly, he said, "I think it's because Sokka and I have known her the longest." When the others looked offended, he raised his hand pleadingly he added, "Don't get me wrong; I know she loves everyone here, but me and Sokka have been through a lot with Katara. I think that's why our bond is strong." Aang paused, looking thoughtful as he crossed his arms. "Hmm."

Zuko came forward. "What are you thinking?" he asked impatiently.

The Airbender looked his way. "If the curse really did take hold completely, it would have forced her to kill us, not freeze and blast us. Katara was fighting it; I know it."

Sokka raised a brow. "How do you know?"

Aang sighed. They were wasting time talking, but he knew they deserved to know the answer. "I know how Katara is and so should you, Sokka. You grew up with her. She didn't kill us, so i know she still in that body somewhere. Katara told about me her dreams of this curse destroying the world. Not everyone would survive it. We need to find her and quickly before this spell does any more damage."

Everyone knew there was an undercurrent to that statement that said, _'And before we lose her.'_ They did not voice it out, however, as they left the room to get ready. They didn't know what would happen when they found the Waterbender, but they all knew that as a team, they can stop her, the curse, from doing any more harm. In his heart though, Aang knew it was time to do what he should have done the other night. The principals of his past held him back, but now a fire burned in his belly, a flame of determination to end this before it got worse.

It wasn't long before the gang was on Appa's back, watching the ground in case they spotted the young woman making her way somewhere. Aang wondered where she had gone and what she was doing now. Was she, even now, freezing everything in her path as the curse slowed her heart and changed her? Will there be anything left by the time they found her?

A day and a half. Would they save her before then? Would the five elements be enough to destroy the curse while saving his brave fiancee? What would happen if it was not enough and Katara...?

No; he refused to allow his thoughts to go in that direction and Aang took a deep breath to calm his thundering heart. It would be enough to save them all; it had to be. Focusing, the Airbender resolved himself to the inevitable: to strike the curse where it was most vulnerable.

* * *

Katara was well away from the mainland and heading to the Earth Kingdom, where the ice reign will begin. The people will have no idea what hit them and the frozen hearted being felt a cold satisfaction, knowing the terror that will be upon them in the very near future. For years the curse has built up in power, staying hidden to execute the plan. It had no qualms about the danger; the four elements will never have the chance to strike it. The Waterbender's body was strong and healthy and the Waterbending added more power, filling the curse to the brim.

The Waterbender was on an ice board, speeding towards the Kingdom, adrenaline adding to the sensation of flying. Katara, under the influence of the curse, was enjoying the idea of ending life and building her own kingdom, to sit on a throne of frigid crystals. Nothing could stop her from taking over. The curse was always foiled in the end before it could completely take over. When Kuruk had died, it decided to spread its powers to the world in order for the people to forget the cure. Though it had been stopped before it could take hold of the person at that period of time, it had had enough power to do so.

Over the last few centuries, it remained dormant, building in power. When Katara came along, it knew she would be the perfect vessel to wield such great power. Her heart was pure, a soul stronger than any other. That was why it had waited; to find the specimen that could handle the spell.

Yet, in Katara's mind in a corner where she still resides, she knew this was wrong, this power to control the world and destroy life. It goes against everything they had fought, the peace they had earned. The Waterbender knew this curse was controlling her and sucking her life from her body. The heart was growing weaker; she can feel it and was frightened, yet there was nothing she could do as she reached the beach.

The ice spread from her every step, coating the warm sand with frozen crystals. Her white hair blew slightly in the breeze, along with her dress. The water froze, turning crystalline, speeding towards any area of the ocean. Stalactites formed on the cliffs, the frozen liquid stopping a little over the top. Those rocks did not stop her from walking over and creating a pillar with her on top.

However, when Katara made it to the top, she suddenly clutched her head in agony, feeling her heart speed up a little. "No!" she said through gritted teeth. "I won't do it; I will not destroy the world."

A voice in her head, her own voice but colder, laughed quietly. _'But you must, Waterbender. It is your destiny to rule this world as queen. All will bow before us or die frozen deaths.'_

Katara's conscious tried to fight this voice, but she knew, with panic, that it was not enough. She could not do it alone; guidance was needed if this evil was too be vanquished. Still, that did not stop her from fighting; Katara had to buy some time for the others, sure they would find her. Her dreams gave Aang a clue to where she would go if the curse became too much.

Kneeling on the ground now, feeling herself black out to make room for the curse taking over her body, Katara said one more thing before losing herself again. "My friends will find me, curse, and you won't be around ever again."

The voice seemed thoughtful, which made Katara's fear spike._ 'Even so, they will be too late to the destruction.'_ And Katara lost the fight again as she fell to the icy ground, feeling her heart stop. No, not stop; there was still a slight thump, so she still had her morality. However, her mind was not hers now; the Frozen Heart took hold again, taking another step towards immortality. What many people never realized was that once the heart stops, with the curse in control, the body freezes, stopping the blood and organs. The power of this curse can reanimate the person under control, making their thinking stronger, along with their body, making it almost indestructible. Not even the elements could help someone who is basically dead.

Rising from the frozen earth, Katara created another ice pillar and rode it, destroying everything, going over fields at the speed of an Airbender. Though the curse had taken hold, the small corner of Katara's mind remained, pushing against the icy evil that had invaded her being, hoping against hope that Aang and the others will find her. She hoped, prayed even, that her loving fiancee can strike her heart. Even if she did die, hopefully the curse will stay gone, unable to grow.

_'Please, Aang,'_ she prayed._ 'Do what you need to. I believe you can find me; you can stop this. I have faith in you.'_ And she remained quiet afterwards, hoping, always hoping.


	9. Chapter 9

Mai sat in her chambers, holding her daughter, as she watched the courtyard bustling with activity in the early morning, shocked by all the ice that had appeared. Alora was halfway between sleep and awake, having just been fed, her rosebud lips closed. Looking down at the babe in her arms, Mai felt warmth course through her at the precious sight. Most wouldn't believe that someone like her, so monotonous, would be a good mother or one at that, but her gentleness towards this girl was astonishing. She mainly reserved her feelings for her family and friends, but sometimes she even hid them from the group, but when she was with Alora, there was no barrier, no way to steel herself from the bright gold eyes filled with innocence.

Smiling a little at the sleeping bundle, Mai looked back out the window with a sigh. Zuko and the others had been gone for the night and she was worried. He had told her what had happened, and she knew they had to save Katara and the world, but being left behind made her feel restless. Although she was the Fire Lady and a mother, she couldn't help but want to go out there, to help save the people of the world again.

A knock came to her door and she stood to get it, revealing a messenger. It was Lee, who bowed deeply before her and the princess. "Fire Lady, you are needed in the throne room. There are some issues that need to be discussed. Some of the citizens are not sure how to rid the town of the ice." He looked a little pale himself and Mai noticed now that there were crystals in his hair as if a snow drift had fallen onto him. That puzzled her. Why was the snow not melting? Had this, and she mentally cringed, curse grown strong like Zuko had said? Either way, she had to do something; it was not natural for nature to be this discontent. The weather was still hot, and the ice was supposed to be long gone. Other than a few puddles here and there, the frigid weather remained overall, bleaching the land white.

Mai sighed, a little annoyed, but moved ahead, gesturing Lee to follow her nervously, as if unsure about what to do. If she were honest, so was Mai. What could she do about any of this? She was no miracle worker, nor was she a Waterbender. This was way out of her league and she knew it; even a leader or the wife of one had their limits. Still, maybe she could give words of praise but said that they had to wait for the ice to melt. If anyone asked, she would tell them that Zuko and the Avatar can fix what was happening. That should relax everyone's frayed nerves.

As she handed the baby to a maid, Mai thought about her husband and their friends, and prayed to Agni that they were safe. They had to succeed and bring Katara back. A frown creased her face a little as they walked; she felt sorry for Aang since he was the one who was supposed to strike Katara, according to Zuko. That must be hitting the young man hard, knowing he had to do it, strike the heart and hopefully put an end to this danger. Ma knew he loved the young woman very much, possibly enough to want to marry her, but if Katara dies… Mai stopped that thought, knowing she should not think like that. They will make it out of this alive and Katara will be brought back to them. She had to have hope; it helped a lot more than people would believe.

Once they were inside the throne room, the council members, all loyal to the young Fire Lord, stood and bowed to her as she headed for the end of the table, nodding to each of them in return of respect. Like Zuko, she didn't feel comfortable sitting on the throne, marking her as higher rank than anyone around the table. She preferred to be equal to the men and women around the table, to listen to their thoughts as they expressed their concerns. Lee bowed and left them alone, and for a few moments there was silence, everyone sitting still. Finally, General Zing, with the gold eyes and graying black hair, cleared his throat. "May I, Fire Lady?" he asked in a gravelly voice.

"Go ahead, General. What's the situation?" Though her voice still had a low and monotonous tone to it, there was slight emotion in her voice now, rarely heard of but there.

He took a breath. "The land is in complete disarray, my lady. The ice, unusual for the Fire Nation, has not melted, nor has the snow. We have tried everything we could think of without burning any buildings, and some of the Waterbenders that have come here since the war ended have tried all techniques they knew, but nothing worked." He leaned forward, steepling his fingers. "It almost feels as if a spirit has claimed this place as its own." There was a murmur of agreement among a few while the others looked skeptical, particularly this woman, a commander, named Lia. Hard core and slightly heavy, she had few wrinkles and silver hair.

She scoffed loudly and Mai frowned, annoyed again. Her irritation grew as Lia talked. "I don't believe it. Why would a spirit attack this place? The war ended a long time ago and we have Benders from all around the world living together in peace. That makes no sense." Some of the other non-believers voiced their assent.

Councilman Hugh, a tall broad man, spoke in a deep voice. "What else could it be? Maybe we angered the spirits somehow by living in colonies everywhere. Maybe a person summoned them."

_'If you only knew how close you were,' _Mai thought. Though this thing wasn't summoned, not on purpose, it did seem to involve the supernatural or something like it. It was time to voice the truth.

"I'll tell you what's happening," she said, silencing everyone. Even the skeptics looked mildly interested. Mai continued. "You may not believe this, but my husband never lies, nor would our friends leave unless it's urgent and the truth." She proceeded to tell them of this frozen Heart curse, explaining to the best of her knowledge about what it is and what it does, of Katara harboring it against her will. She was never there for the explanations by the group, since she had to take care of Alora and help Zuko run the country. When she finished, some of council and generals looked thoughtful while the skeptics remained…incredulous. Mai knew how they felt. It wasn't easy to learn of something like this.

Councilwoman Cho said, "If this curse is responsible for the destruction, how will we stop it?"

Mai shook her head. "Zuko and Avatar Aang will take care of it. The others will be there to help them. If there is anything I learned from the group, they won't give up until the threat is contained. Even though Katara has fallen prey to this, I know she would not give up fighting it."

Even Lia looked worried. "But if what you say is true, than only the four elements can stop this curse by piercing the heart. Everyone knows that Master Katara and Avatar Aang are together. How will we know if he can do it?"

Mai was silent for a few moments before looking Lia in the eye again, hers flashing in honesty and strength. "He can. If it means saving everyone, including those he loves, Aang will do what is necessary to save this world. Don't forget, he and the others have brought hope, hope we thought lost long ago. They brought it back." She looked at the others. "We have to believe in them and their abilities. They will fight and prevail or die trying. There is always hope. We have to remember that."

Nods were exchanged and the topic turned to other matters, like frozen food and water. But Mai tuned most of it out unless someone asked for her opinion, thinking of her words, and a small smile graced her lips.

There was always hope.

* * *

Zuko dived to the side as ice flew in his direction, rolling to his feet as fire escaped his fist, which she easily dodged. Katara had started attacking the minute they had landed on the ground. Close by he could see Toph trying to entrap the curse girl but the agility with which Katara moved could rival Aang's, who was Waterbending at her. He didn't know how this curse worked completely, but Zuko knew they were running out of time. He could tell because of the fact that she was barely holding back anymore, even attacking Aang and Sokka in the process.

Sokka threw his boomerang, but his sister easily deflected it before shooting ice at him. Zuko heard a yelp and turned in time to see his friend fall, ice covering the Tribesman's legs. Like a living thing, the crystal grew quickly until only his head was free. No matter how hard he tried, the young man couldn't get free and Zuko knew he couldn't help him. His fire didn't melt the ice at all, not even a little. Still, they had to pin her down so Aang could what he needed. It was the only way to save Katara.

He fired at her again and Katara created a shield. Throughout this whole thing, she hadn't broken a sweat as if this were all normal. Some traces of his friend were still there, but they were diminishing right before his eyes. Zuko had to help her. If she died inside her own body, it would hurt everyone, especially Aang, who loved her more than anyone else could. The Firebender chanced a glance at him and could see the strain the young man was under, but also a determination burned in his eyes and body language. He had to admit: Aang made the perfect person to be the Avatar. He was strong but fair, young and wise. There was no one better.

That observation, however, caused him to lose concentration, and snow hit him square in the chest, knocking the breath out of his lungs. Too late he tried to retaliate, for Katara covered him in ice as well and, to his horror, ice continued to expand until only his face was open. Zuko supposed this curse hated Firebender's most, though he wasn't sure why. Maybe because ice and fire were opposites. Now was not the time to think of it though. The world was in crisis because of this thing that has Katara under control.

Helpless, hating himself for letting his attention waver for even a second, he saw from his peripheral vision of Suki being taken down next. She did put up a valiant front, trying to hit Katara in certain spots that would have incapacitated her, but the Waterbender was too fast, reflexes lightning speed that would have put Ty to shame. Though Ty Lee had taught the Kyoshi Warriors everything she knew about chi blocking and striking where it was most vulnerable, in this instance, it was simply not enough, not when Katara was influenced by a powerful curse. Suki ended up against the cliff face, trapped like he and Sokka were. Now only Toph and Aang remain standing. Zuko did something he didn't do often: prayed to Agni that they would make it out of this. He had to hope, had to believe, that they would succeed.

* * *

Toph was seriously freaking out now, and when she was freaked out, people knew the situation was serious. The great Earthbender has never fought against someone so fast and agile; it reminded her of Aang when he used his Airbending to avoid and evade. But this was a lot harder to pin. This curse that Katara was under has made her friend almost as agile as the Airbender. It was frustrating feeling Katara dodge her traps. They had to do something and quick.

Everything they threw at her didn't seem to be doing anything other than annoy the Waterbender. When Toph, Quin, or Aang attacked, she retaliated ten-fold. It was almost impossible to catch her off-guard. Still, they couldn't give up, when Katara and the world were in danger. As they continued to fight, Toph kept track of Katara's movements, studying, trying to find a weak link in her icy form. Because of her training and of how she grew up, Katara had been trouble when it came to fighting. Now, it was really hard to pin the cursed being down. But they had to try if they are to save the world. Again.

Also, Toph was worried about Appa. Though she and great bison weren't as close as he and Aang were, they still shared a kind of bond that went deep. From this distance it was hard to tell if his heart was still working and a part of her wanted to go over there or at get closer to be able to check on him. But she remained where she was, trying to pin down a being with a frozen heart. That said heart was slowing down too, scaring Toph more that should be healthy. They were running out time to save her; at this rate it would only take a handful of minutes until the curse was there to stay. They had to stop it before it was too late to repair the damage it had caused.

As she evaded another ice wave, Toph felt Quin run to their friend and stomp on the ground and surprisingly caught one of Katara's feet while she had been fighting Aang at the same time. As Katara tried to break free, Toph decided now was better to attack. Concentrating, she too stomped on the ground and encased Katara's other leg up to the knee, making the seemingly elegant figure lose her balance. Aang must have gotten the message because he ran forward and trapped his fiancée's arms, much like he had done to Ozai all those years ago.

As Katara struggled against the bonds, Toph felt the air turn frigid, making her breath come out cloudy. Suddenly there was agony inside her mind, and she clutched it on instinct. She felt Quin do the same thing as he staggered over to her. Something was clawing at their minds, as if searching for something. She remembered what Aang had told them during their journey here: this had happened to him the other night. This numbing cold was searching for the memory of the antidote that could save Katara. If it disappeared, than all was lost; they did not have time to look for it again.

Warm hands touched her cold face and lips crashed into hers, melting the cold within her, warming her heart until nothing existed. Quin let go of her and though the cold was around her, it didn't penetrate her mind again. Their love was stronger than this and if she had any doubts about the emotion's strength, they were wiped clean from her mind. His voice hushed, Quin told her what she will never forget for the rest of her days.

"I love you."

Having memorized his face since the moment she touched it that first time, she grabbed his cheek and whispered back, with all her heart, "I love you too."

He held her close for a moment before another blast of cold hit them, reminding the couple that the fight was not over. A blizzard started up, whipping up snow and ice in their faces, causing the remaining teenagers to cover them against the onslaught. She wondered how Aang was doing until the storm blew her and Quin away from the fight. They landed hard against the ground and felt themselves freeze against it, ice coating them until they could not move. Aang didn't fall like they did, and when she concentrated on him, she was pleasantly surprised to feel him underground, coming up now that the storm had slowed.

_'Go get her, Twinkle Toes.'_

* * *

When Aang had an idea about what was about to happen, he dived underground, sealing himself in the warm earth. When the spell hit, it hit hard, but whether from his love of the woman attacking them or from the warmth of where he was, the attack didn't wipe his mind of the cure that could save all of them. He felt bad about leaving Toph and Quin alone, but he knew they were okay. His earth sense wasn't as strong as his Earthbending teacher's was, he could still make out that Quin had kissed her, saving them both from having their minds wiped.

Now that the storm had died somewhat, he flew from his hiding spot and took a stance in front of his fiancée, who was staring at him in cold anger, teeth bared a snarl as she struggled even more against her bonds. Though there were some cracks in the rocks that held her captive, they remained strong, holding her in place, though ice grew and more of the rock cracked under the force that was surprisingly stronger. Aang knew what he had to do; the time had come to either save her or end her.

Taking a deep breath, closing his eyes, Aang went into the Avatar State, eyes and tattoos glowing whiter than the snow around them. When he was there, he manipulated the bonds until Katara was on her back, struggling even more against what held her captive, but Aang was stronger now, the wisdom of his past lives entering into his being, lending strength to the young man. Around them, the four elements came together, Aang moving his arms until a living spike formed around him, the elements coexisting in harmony. Before he struck however, he added one more element, the emotional kind that could end all of this for good. Love was in everything and everyone as long as they believed in it. He did, and it was time to bring it out with all of its force.

The spike glowed slightly, as if it were emboldened by the unseen force. As he prepared to launch it, a soft voice, one he was familiar with, came over to him. Looking down, he saw Katara, his Katara, break through a little. There was still a small snarl on her face, but tears streamed out of eyes that now held what he was feeling. In a strained voice, but one that was really hers, she choked out, "I love you."

The elements glowed stronger, blinding them and making the ice sparkle. Tears came out of his white eyes as he replied in his own voice, "I love you too." Then he waved his arms and the elements followed the movements. Eyes set on the target and praying that it worked, he struck Katara's chest. Light burst from the area of impact and Katara's shrieks could be heard from miles around. A pang hit his own chest as his Avatar eyes saw the pain Katara was going through, but he knew it was the only way to help her.

From where the five elements hit, mist came out, taking the form of some creature with white wings and cold blue eyes, three fingers and a body like that of humanized wolf-bat, all white. With a screech, it exploded in a flash of light, causing Aang to come out of his Avatar State and fall back, arm over his eyes in a protective manner. His fiancée's screamed died away, along with the winds, and then there was silence, deafening to his ears. Panting, Aang slowly looked around and was surprised to see the ice gone, water in its place. Everything that happened from the moment he struck her took mere seconds. The curse was gone.

He could hear groans from everyone as they sat up, clothes wet but unharmed for the most part. However, that was not where his attention was. The Airbender was looking at the figure on the ground, the rock bonds gone in small piles of rubble. Brown curls spread on the ground, slightly glistening from the water. The dress was gone, leaving her in her bindings. Skin its original of mocha, Katara laid still upon the ground. Without a word, Aang got up and ran to her, hands brushing her cool skin. He felt her neck for a pulse. There wasn't one. Panic seeping in now, he placed his head against her chest, listening for a heartbeat. Nothing reached his ears, not even a breath.

Tears streamed down his face again as he looked down at her again, guilt and anguish tearing at his insides. No; she couldn't gone, she couldn't die. Touching her face again, he felt her chilled skin, saw a small bit of pallor to her complexion. Choking, Aang gathered her in his arms and cried, loud noises erupting from the pit of his soul, feeling lost. That last element was supposed to save her, but it ended up killing her. She was gone and he could not bring her back.

"No!" his voice yelled, drawing out the word to show his desperation and sadness. Aang held her close before lowering her body, covering her protectively with his own as he wept, repeating the word over and over again. There was nothing he could do. They may have won, but the price was high. He didn't know how he was going to go on. How was everyone else feeling about this? What about Sokka and Hakoda? Oh, Spirits…Katara's father. What was the man going to do when Aang told him of his daughter's demise? It was too horrible to contemplate.

A hand touched his shoulder and he jumped, hovering over Katara's body protectively. It was Toph, who had knelt down next to them, looking uncharacteristically depressed with tears down her face. She shook her head mournfully. "I'm sorry, Aang. There's nothing we can do; she's gone."

Another wave of anguish and self-loathing came over him as well. He was supposed to have protected Katara until the day he died, and he failed. When Quin and Sokka came over and tried to lift Katara away from him, Aang glared at them and growled through clenched, "Don't touch her! Leave her alone!"

Sokka looked shocked and hurt, but Aang didn't feel bad yet, not when his heart was in turmoil. "Aang, she's my sister. I deserve to see her too." Aang took a deep breath and felt the guilt over snarling at them. It wasn't their fault Katara was dead. He leaned back a little and the warriors knelt down, faces grieved. Tears shimmered in the brother's eyes but they didn't fall as he touched her face, wincing a little from how cold her skin was. Suki knelt down too and kissed her friend's forehead, tears on her red cheeks.

They all sat there, mourning the loss of one of their own.


	10. Chapter 10

Toph felt as though the air was liquid, filling her lungs until she felt as if being choked. She never thought she would see the day she felt one of her best friends die right before her. The emotions hammering away at her being felt too strong, and the tears, usually kept at bay during certain times, came in torrents. If this was how she felt, the Blind Bandit could only imagine what Aang must be going through. His cries were louder than everyone else's, heartbroken sobs seeming to shake the earth under them. That was how powerful his feelings were right then.

She didn't know what to do right then besides try to be there to offer comfort, but she was never very good at that; it was usually up to Katara to give warmth where it was needed. Now she was gone, almost as cold as she had been before, but at least then she was alive. The corpse on the ground was too still, the heartbeat long gone. Sugar Queen wasn't supposed to be like that. There was no way she could be dead. Against everything, though, she was, and Toph knew there was no way of bringing her back.

As the group sat there on the wet ground, she felt Quin wrap his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close. Allowing his warmth to seep into her, she cried silently into his chest, feeling his large hand rub her arm in a soothing caress, trying to her calm her tears. Yet still they came, unrelenting, like that of a dam being broken. Their group was in a bubble of grief, knowing that they did save the world, but at the cost of a precious life.

Now Toph understood why Aang never killed, never wanted to kill anyone. It was horrible to watch, but to do it, despite the intentions, was like having a knife twist in your stomach. The choking sensation continued to drown her, making any speech impossible to form. What were they going to do now that Katara was gone for good? What were they going to tell Hakoda? He had a right to know what had happened to his daughter.

As the grief poured out of everyone present, Toph thought she felt something. She stilled in Quin's arms, making him look at her in sad confusion. She paid no heed to him as her hand wiped the tears from her blind eyes before placing both of them on the ground, curiosity burning through her sorrow. What was that slight vibration coming from the ground? It was weak at first, but the longer she sat there, the stronger it became. And Toph felt her eyes widen as she recognized the beat.

* * *

Aang wasn't sure how it was possible to cry for so long, but somehow he was doing it. The anguish burning in his heart was enough to burn a town if he allowed such emotion to fully take control. As he lay on Katara's still form, he opened tired eyes and touched her cheek again, shivering a little at the coldness that was unnatural. She wasn't supposed to be like this, so motionless and cold and…lifeless.

Squeezing his eyes shut, he felt heart shatter even more at the thought of never holding her again, never kissing her or cuddling in front of the fire, or bring comfort when needed. He imagined them, a little into the future, where he was holding a small baby after Katara had given birth, tired but glowing with love, both for him, their child, and children to come. Aang looked at the necklace she was still wearing around her neck, the jewel glinting in the sun as it started lowering to the horizon, calling another day almost over. Never again would they wake up together, never get married, never make a family of their own. Surely Aang would die now, knowing his love was gone forever. He didn't want to move on from her; no one understood him better than she did. Katara knew of his dreams and ambitions, of his past, everything about him.

Katara should not have died, yet now she lay upon the earth like a sleeping goddess, never to wake again.

Then he felt someone touch his arm, and he looked up to see Toph with a peculiar look on her face. One hand was on the ground as she gripped his arm in her other one, forcing him to sit up from the position he had been kneeling in, and he felt his bones click. Silently, she guided his hand onto the ground near the woman he loved. Aang was confused about what she as doing and was about to ask when she asked, "Do you feel that?" Her voice was in a whisper as if she didn't want to ruin the moment.

As she let go of his wrist, Aang concentrated on what had caught the Earthbender's attention. At first he felt nothing and was about to ask what she was on about when he felt it: a light thump, followed by slower ones but gaining speed and rhythm. Aang's eyes went wide as he studied the vibrations, though he knew them anywhere. It was impossible, yet they were there, right where Katara was lying. It was a heartbeat, one he knew well.

The necklace around Katara's neck started glowing, light growing and dimming, along with the heartbeat, until the light starting pulsing strongly, not even going out anymore. Everyone gaped at the sight, gasps escaping from stunned mouths. The gem burned brightly, a white fire that gleamed in the shadows of darkness. The Waterbender's back arched as the light expanded, covering everyone in a warm glow, chasing the depression away.

Aang wasn't sure what was happening, but he hoped it was real and not a dream, something good.

When the light dimmed until it was gone, Katara fell back to earth, not seeming to be any different than before, but when Aang felt the ground, the heartbeat was stronger. Looking around, he saw that everyone had the same look of wonder and bewilderment on their faces, along with traces of hope. The Airbender looked down at the unmoving figure of his fiancée and held his breath, biting his lip, wondering what would happen now.

A cough sounded from her, putting everyone on edge before she quieted. Aang stared at her, trying to will another sound out of her. When nothing happened, he swallowed and touched her cheek again. That was when a miracle of a lifetime occurred. Katara took a harsh breath, chest rising before the coughing started, her body shuddering in its aftermath. Then her eyes opened slowly, the blues deep and familiar once again.

Aang felt a smile of relief break across his face as he yelled, "Katara!" while pulling her into his arms as the shivers passed. He held her close as tears tracked on his cheeks, the joy making him want to fly. He felt Toph and Sokka join in the hug, and Momo, who had been lying next to Appa the entire time, flew over and landed next to the group, chattering excitedly. Cries of joy and relief surrounded them and Aang felt arms wrap around them, creating a familiar cocoon. Katara smiled weakly at everyone, looking tired but very much alive.

A low growl sounded, and Aang and his friends looked up to see Appa coming towards them, slightly limping but otherwise seemed okay. Seeing his old friend come over gave the Airbender another surge of relief, filling his body with warmth. Everyone was here, all of his dearest friends and companions, the people he loved most in the world. Aang will never forget them for rest of eternity, and now the curse was gone, they can go back to being themselves, young adults who had formed a family from ashes.

Aang looked at her, smiling and crying at the same time, not wanting ti let go ever again. As everyone backed away, remaining close though as well, he touched her warming cheek, feeling his heart mend at the sight of her, and took a shaky breath before lifting her head to place his forehead against hers. "I thought I lost you," he whispered in quiet agony, pained eyes on her ocean blue.

Katara shook her head slightly, eyes tired but full of understanding. "I'm sorry you had to go through that, Aang," she said quietly. Though she sounded weak, he could feel her getting stronger right there in his arms, yet he knew she shouldn't push herself too much, so he held her up, placing her head onto his shoulder.

Shaking his head he said, "You don't have to apologize, Katara. I should have found another way; doing what I did, it shouldn't have been that way." He kissed her forehead just to convince himself that she was really here, alive and heart beating strongly before continuing. "I was so scared that you were gone. We thought you were gone for good. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

The Waterbender looked up at him. "It wasn't your fault, sweetie; you did what you had to do. No one can fault you for following advice." She touched his cheek with a shaky hand, one he grabbed to keep it from falling. "I'm alive, I'm right here, because of what you did. You saved the world again, saved me from myself, and I couldn't be prouder. We're gonna be okay, Aang."

With a little laugh, he gave into the urge and kissed her, right there in front of everyone, eliciting an 'aww' from Suki, a muttered 'oogies' from Sokka though it sounded more relieved and amused than annoyed. Silence came from Zuko, Quin, and Toph, though they might be smiling. At the moment, however, Aang didn't really care right then; the only thing that mattered was having Katara back, the love of his life, his future bride, his best friend. After releasing the kiss, the Airbender held his love close, warming her body with his chi. "I'm glad your back."

She was about to reply when Sokka decided to smash their little world of peace. "Yeah, yeah, stop hogging her!" he said dramatically. "It's my turn!" He moved into Katara's line of sight and, although he reluctant, Aang let him hug the young woman, feeling his heart piece together more because of the picture. The brother and sister had had their fights, but they were also extremely close, just like siblings should be. Sokka looked at him and mouthed, "Thank you." Aang smiled and nodded.

Toph punched his arm, only lighter than her other punches, but still enough to leave a bruise. "Way to go, Twinkle Toes," she said quietly with a small grin.

He gave a small laugh even though his throat was clogged with emotion. "I couldn't have done it without you guys."

Quin waved his hand. "From the looks of it, you had things under better control than we did." He looked at the teenager with some concern. "You gonna be okay?" he asked.

Aang looked over at the trio, since Suki joined in the hugging, and let out a sigh of contentment. "Yeah, I'll be alright." And from the way Toph nodded, he knew he gave the right answer.

* * *

Sokka could not have been more relieved than he was right then, holding his sister in his embrace, Suki checking her for signs of distress, but there was nothing. His little sister was weak, sure, but nothing was wrong with her. The curse was gone and she was back to normal, the same person he had known growing up. He heard her give a slight laugh. "Suki, I'm fine; I just need some rest."

Sokka watched with some amusement as his girlfriend scoffed. "Rest, huh?" she said, raising a brow. "I know that; I'm just making sure all is secured." The warrior laughed when Katara pouted but let Suki finish her work. She nodded in satisfaction. "Everything seems to be in working order, though you should probably get home."

He caught his sister rolling her eyes and the relief made way into him again. "Wow, Suki, as if I didn't know," she said sarcastically good-naturedly. Sokka laughed and gave one more squeeze before looking down at her.

Pushing hair from her face, he kissed her forehead. "I'm glad you're back," he said softly.

Katara gave a tired smile. "It's good to be back, Sokka."

Toph, with a grin on her face, came over and Sokka let Katara go so their friend could hug her. "I thought you were a goner, Sugar Queen!" she said happily, tears in her blind eyes.

The Waterbender hugged back as strong as she could. "Me too, Toph; me too," she said quietly.

As everyone crowded around her, Sokka noticed how Aang was slightly apart from them, watching with a relieved smile on his face. The warrior went over to sit next to him, watching as everyone else talked to the young woman in the center. He clasped the younger teens shoulder, making Aang look at him. "Thanks, man; you did it."

The Airbender looked at the group again, his silver eyes dark with emotion as the smile slowly faded. After taking a breath he said quietly, "I almost killed her."

Sokka frowned. "But you didn't, Aang; you saved her life, and ours…again."

His friend shook his head. "I thought I did." He looked away into the trees, away from the happy scene in front of him. "I know I didn't have a choice, but…" Sighing, he looked back at Sokka with haunted eyes. "She did die, for a while. I can't explain it, but I think I felt her spirit leave her body. I don't know if it's connected to my being the Avatar or of the bond we share, but I _felt_ her die. It led me to thinking that I couldn't do anything, that I wouldn't be able to move on; that we had lost her forever."

The warrior was stunned as he took Aang's words in. The kid felt a heavy weight on his shoulders from the act of striking Katara's heart, but doesn't he realize that because of it, it saved the world and them, including the woman he loved? Although he didn't usually believe in this kind of stuff, what he had witnessed was the power of true love; he would never forget that glow the emanated from the necklace Aang had made for Katara, of how their love had saved her.

He took a deep breath. "Aang, what you did has saved her. I know I'm usually a skeptic kind of guy, but from what I saw, even I had to admit that the love and care you guys have for each other is the strongest I have ever seen." He grabbed the Airbender's shoulder in comfort. "Your love brought my sister back, and you shouldn't be upset. What you did defied every logical thing in the world." Sokka looked into eyes older than time, wiser than ancestors, and saw a glimmer of gratitude. "I see now that you two are meant to be." Suddenly a grin came to his face as he gave a brotherly punch in the shoulder. "By the way, I won't kill you for proposing to Katara; that wouldn't sit well with her."

Aang laughed, some of the burden leaving his face. "Yeah, that might be a problem. Next thing you know, you'll be inside a block of ice for a century."

Sokka shuddered. "I think I've had enough of ice and snow for a few years. I'm going to the Fire Nation for a while." His eyes widened. "I never thought I'd hear that coming from me." The Airbender laughed again before Katara called to him. With a grin, he went over to the young woman who was now standing despite Suki's objections.

When Katara over Aang's shoulder, she saw him and called, "Sokka, get over here; you're family too, remember?" Sokka was more than willing to oblige, and the group hugged together with her and Aang in the middle. Suki looked at him, and he pulled her closer, thinking about what should have happened. Now that they were free, he could continue his plan to make Suki his beloved wife.

* * *

As the gang flew through the air on Appa, Zuko watched the horizon, leading the beast towards the house in the Upper Ring of Ba Sing Se. Thinking about what had happened just a couple hours before, he couldn't believe of the circumstances they had all been in. The world was threatened to being frozen in ice for the rest of time and now they were flying over the green of the land, rocks protruding out of the ground like soldiers waiting for the command to attack. He shook his head; things were weird before, but now they were downright unbelievable. It was strange to think that curses do exist and of how powerful they can be if not taken care of.

Looking into the saddle, the Firebender saw the couples sitting in it, watching them interact with each other. Aang and Katara were in the back where the young woman, dressed in a parka, slept in the arms of the man destined to be her husband, and couldn't help but grin a little. Those two have deserved each other; they had been through so much together, him being the one who used to give the group a hard time. He was happy for them and was proud to call them his friends.

Suki and Sokka were talking quietly, holding each other close as softly spoken words were exchanged. They were right for each other as well, both warriors and fiercely protective of those they are close to and to those who need help in any way. They had a lot in common and knew how to get along. Along with that is the fact they are practically family as well; circumstances have brought them together as well.

Lastly were Toph and Quin, both silent but playing with a piece of rock Toph had brought. Zuko vaguely remembered that it had come from a meteorite, according to Sokka's story. The Earthbenders were manipulating the rock into all kinds of different shapes, trying to best each other at some kind of contest. The couple was competitive but very close; he could tell just from their body language. Teaching at school must have made an impact on them. It was either that or the life threatening situations the group always seems to find itself in that made for the decisions to occur.

Looking at them, Zuko felt a pang in his chest; he thought of Mai, alone in the palace with only their daughter and the servants around. He wondered how his wife was doing, if she knew they had saved the people of the world. Did the snow melt off of the buildings? Were the people uniting to clean up the areas that had been affected? Was Alora okay? More than anything, he wanted to get home as soon as possible. It would take time, but he was anxious to get back and check on the capitol and its residents. He hoped everyone was okay.

* * *

**Sorry this was late; I was so busy I couldn't seem to find the time to finish this chapter. I hope this alright for everyone.**

**Anyway, YAY, Katara lives! Their love saved her after all! Who would have thought, huh? Just goes to show, you never what could happen in the world. Please review; there has been a lack of it an it makes me feel sad. R&R please! I'll probably do one more chapter and an epilogue.**


End file.
